Hiding From the Storm
by Team M
Summary: "I'm surprised we've managed to keep it from everyone this long. A secret relationship from two teenagers in Hollywood for six months..." But nothing stays secret in Hollywood. You can only hide from the storm for so long. xNiley.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. It can be the sequel to Welcome to the Storm if you want, or it can just be a brand new story. Either way works :] Hope you like it (:

* * *

Chapter One.**

**Miley.**

_Almost there, Babe (; -Nick Jonas_

I smiled, reading over the text again. He's almost here. A few minutes longer and I'd see him again. I tapped my fingers on my bed as I laid there, waiting for him to arrive. It had been almost four days since I'd last seen him but it felt like forever. I knew it wasn't his fault, though. We already made a lot of excuses to everyone else when we saw each other and if we did it any more often people would definitely find out.

"You seem anxious," a voice said from my door. I snapped over, smiling and getting up to hug him. "Waiting for someone?"

"My boyfriend," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "See, I haven't seen him in four days and I think he must be the slowest person ever. It's taking him forever to get here."

He grinned, pulling me into a kiss. God, four days was way too long without one of those. "Well," he said as we pulled away. "I hope he doesn't take too long because I might steal you from him. Your boy should be keeping an eye on you 24/7. You're a good kisser, Miley Ray."

"You're alright too," I walked back to my bed, kneeling on it.

"So, what's your boyfriends name?" Nick asked, his ignorant face appearing on as it did whenever he thought he'd like an answer.

"Liam."

I watched as Nick's expression fell. "Not funny."

"I think I'm hilarious," I patted the spot next to me, luring him over.

He sat next to me, pulling me into another hug. "I would argue, but then you wouldn't hug me back."

"And wouldn't that be terrible?" I smirked, wrapping my arms around him as tight as I could.

"Yes. Especially after I haven't seen you in _four_ days," Nick sighed, shaking his head at me. "You just had to be famous and have a busy schedule."

"Says the boy who's about to go to – how many interviews did you say you have this week? Seven?"

He smirked. "Actually eight. Ryan wanted one."

"Tell him I say Hi!"

"Yeah, because he won't suspect anything then," Nick rolled his eyes. "He's been waiting for us to get back together since 2007. He'd realize something was up."

"Oh, I'm sure he already suspects something. He always does. In his mind I'm pretty sure we never broke up. He's been convinced we would end up back together."

"I don't blame him. I mean, he just knows that any guy would be completely stupid to let you go," he shrugged, moving up to the head of the bed and dragging me with him. Once I was comfortable he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his chest.

"That was really cheesy," I told him softly, leaning further into him.

He chuckled a little. "But you liked it."

"Yeah," I murmured softly. "I'm surprised we've managed to keep it from everyone this long. A secret relationship from two teenagers in Hollywood for six months... Nothing is impossible, huh?"

"When it comes to us, nothing," Nick confirmed while he squeezed me affectionately. "I think it's because were happy with our relationship. It's easy to be with you without anyone interfering, you know? We're a good team when it's only me and you."

"We're always a good team," I corrected. "The world just likes to test our teamwork once they find us, and, well... We don't like tests."

"No. We don't."

"Can you hand me my phone?" I pointed to it, a little ways away from him. He reached over, unlocking it with my password that I had mistakenly told him.

"You have a text from Demi," he announced.

"Then can I maybe have the phone?"

He shook his head, smiling. "I'll read it." He clicked open. "Hey, me and Sel are comin'. Be there-shit." He hopped off the bed.

I snatched the phone, quickly reading over it. And of course I hadn't heard my phone vibrate five minutes ago when they actually sent the text. They'd be here any minute. "You can't go out that door, they always come in through it!"

"Well, I can't go downstairs! Your family is down there."

I looked around pushing him to one side of the room. "Get in my closet."

"Then give me your laptop."

"What? No."

"Last time I was forced in there I was in there for an hour. Considering this is Demi, I could be in there all night."

"Fine," I gave in as we both heard a car door slam, shoving both him and the computer in the closet.

I heard him laugh a little as I ran to my bed, grabbing a magazine and casually flipping through it. It took three seconds until they ran through the door, both smiling like crazy.

"Miley!" Selena ran over. "Your best-friends are here!"

I resisted rolling my eyes. I wanted my best-friends to _leave._ Best-friend number one was in the closet thanks to them.

"Oh, good! All I wanted was to see you two!" I said sarcastically.

Demi nudged me, grabbing the magazine away. "We. Love. You. Too."

"So, why are you two here?"

"You say it like you we interrupted you from your life," Demi held up the magazine again, setting it down.

_They had no idea_, I thought.

Selena giggled, holding up a stack of papers. "New boys coming into Disney. Got the list today."

"We were hoping they're hot. Thought we'd invite you to drool over them with us,"

"New boys? Now you're talking," I laughed, going to grab my old laptop from a shelf in my room. They didn't even notice the difference as they quickly went onto IMDB and began searching.

I felt my cell phone vibrate again as I picked it up, opening the new message.

_Better not look to hard princess -Nick_

Rolling my eyes, I hunched over, looking with the girls.

"I call dibs!" Selena automatically yelled at the first one. I laughed, shaking my head. He wasn't that good looking, anyways. Nick was much better.

"Matt Herringson," Demi mumbled as she pulled up his page. "Eh, he's your type, Miles. Tall. Dark. Handsome. Shirtless."

"Let me see!" I instantly grabbed the laptop, scanning him over quickly before handing the computer back to Demi. "I've seen better."

I opened the newest message from Nick.

_Tall dark and handsome? Ew. You two would make a terrible couple. -Nick_

Once again, after an eye roll I put my phone back in my pocket. I got five more obnoxious texts until finally I couldn't help it, making a lame excuse to leave.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go put on something a little comfier," I slowly got up, making sure they weren't on to our secret before walking away from Demi and Selena, moving towards my closet, trying not to run there.

"Nicholas," I hissed once I entered, looking around for him.

"Yeah?" he asked casually, browsing through the internet. He didn't even glance at me. Some boyfriend I picked.

I walked over, him looking at me for a good thirty seconds before standing up. I tried to hold back a smile and look intimidating. He walked closer, though, making it almost impossible to keep breathing straight. God, why did he have this kind of effect on me?

"You-" I took breath. "You need to stop."

"What am I doing?" He feigned innocence as I felt my jaw drop. I think I just fell right into his plan to get me in here with him. "_Oh_," he emphasized, "the text messages!"

"Yes, Nicholas, the text messages that are going to blow our cover."

"I'm sorry," he took a step closer. "I didn't mean to upset you."

He gave me a hug as I rolled my eyes unbelievably. He should be a scam artist. He knows how to get people right where he wants them a little too well. He pulled away, leaning in for a kiss.

"Nope," I shook my head, making sure his lips didn't touch mine before pulling away and grabbing a t-shirt, throwing it over what I had on. I turned back to wink at him, laughing at his bewildered expression. "See you later, Superstar."

I shut the door as I walked out, sitting back down to stare at upcoming stars with the other two.

"He's okay." "Not that cute." "I've seen better." "Meh."

I could tell Demi and Selena were getting annoyed with me, but I couldn't help it. They were all okay looking but they were no Nick. They weren't completely perfect like he was. They didn't have that small glare in his eyes in every single picture they took. They especially didn't have the untamed bird's nest for hair that I always thought made him look adorable.

"Miley, are you sure you're over a certain guy?" Demi finally asked as I winced. This is what I got for not kissing Nick? An interrogation from my best-friend asking if I was over him. It'd been a year since we'd been on good terms to the real world.

"I don't like anyone, Demi. We've gone over this a thousand times."

"But, I mean, you still expect us to believe that you haven't liked anyone for a year and a half?" Selena added on. "I think you're still hung up over you-know-who."

I shook my head, giving them both a look to drop it. "Who?"

"Brown eyes. About this tall. Curly hair. Joe's brother," Demi listed off. "You remember him now?"

"Nick? Nah."

Selena crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at me. "So, who do you find better looking than any of these guys?"

"I don't know! Just people, I guess."

"It's okay to still like him, Miley," Demi said softly. I rolled my eyes. Did they know when to leave a topic alone? I knew damn well it was okay to still like him, I just didn't want Demi to know. Or Selena. Especially Selena.

"I know. I just don't like him. I don't want a relationship, you know? I'm done with the drama."

"Is that why you're wearing his shirt?" Demi raised her eyebrows as I blushed. He couldn't have warned me about that before I walked out of the closet? Damn it.

"I'm wearing his shirt because I was in a rush to get back to _you_ and didn't even look before I walked out. So sorry," I rolled my eyes as Demi stood her ground, crossing her arms. If she didn't like me she would be the biggest bitch alive. She'd make my life hell. Thank God I became her best-friend.

I felt my phone vibrate again, completely ignoring it. Instead I focused my attention on meeting Demi, the more stubborn of the two, in the eye. I wasn't in the mood to read one of Nick's obnoxious messages right now.

Once she gave up, I sighed, having nothing better to do than open the text and read his next witty comment that he probably found _so_ funny while I found it the most annoying thing ever. Can't he tell when I'm just not in the mood and he should stop?

Snapping my head down, I looked at the phone irritated until I read the actual message, a smile instantly appearing across my face that I just couldn't fight off. He could turn a whole situation around with three little words.

_I love you :) -Nick_

**Nick.**  
I sighed, getting out of the limo and walking on to the red carpet. It's been almost a week since I last saw Miley and when I saw her tonight I had to act subtle and pretend we were still in that awkward stage we'd been in for the past year and a half. Fuck my life.

Then, even if I did want to take a risk tonight her best-friend was standing right next to me the entire way down the carpet and sitting right next to me through the entire show. Demi would catch on to anything.

Joe led us all through the interviews, taking leadership, as always. This being the first public thing all three of us had been to in awhile, the cameras went insane. They took flashes to an all new level, the screams sounding louder than before. I forgot how awesome it felt to be up here.

Then, suddenly the screams increased and all the cameras were aimed elsewhere. Almost as if we didn't exist. Talk about a nice ten minutes of fame. I put on a small grin, though, knowing only one person could turn every single camera – every single person – to them just by walking in.

Looks like Miley's here.

I turned around, my thoughts being confirmed as she stood there, posing a little bit before walking. Damn. My breath literally caught in my throat for the first time in forever. She. Looked. Hot. The dress she wore clung to each and every curve, stopping at her upper thighs. Not to mention it was strapless and her hair was up, leaving me no choice but to gaze at what was revealed.

No one else noticed it, but I swear, once she saw me looking her smile increased, becoming ten times the size. I could picture her browsing through the dresses, trying to decide which one I would absolutely _hate_ for thousands of people to see her in the most. And she definitely picked a winner. She looked way too good for anyone to be allowed to even glance at her.

"Let's go inside," I shook my head turning around. "I'm really hot."

The truth was, if I looked at her for another second, I think I might have gotten a boner. She was _that _hot tonight.

They both nodded, having no idea why I really wanted to go inside. They followed me as I found our seats, Demi sitting directly next to Joe, both of them taking no time to wrap their arms around each other. I had no idea how they didn't have more cameras stuck in their faces. Their affection wasn't hidden at all and it made me sick to my stomach meaning ninety-five percent of the girl population would find it adorable. Couldn't someone make money off of that?

I kept casually looking around, waiting for Miley to walk through the doors. She was supposed to be sitting directly in back of me the entire show, and I had a feeling she had some serious stunts planned for me tonight. Seeing that dress let me know I should be ready for anything.

Once I did actually see her walk in I automatically looked down, pretending to be busy with my phone. I could almost feel her getting closer, my heart beating faster, then, just when I thought it couldn't get any faster, I felt fingers slowly brush across the skin on my neck. I felt the goosebumps start as she giggled a little bit, quite triumphant at the effect she had on me.

"Demi!" I heard her squeal. I bit my lip, completely restraining from snapping my head back to wink at her.

"Miley! I haven't seen you in forever!"

I heard Miley laugh, that fine smirk once again in her voice. "I know, it's been, what? Two days since you helped me pick out this dress."

My ears perked at this. I should have known Demi was out to get me.

"Hey, boys," she said a little quieter. All three of us turned to her as Joe and Kevin got up to hug her, leaving me no choice but to be polite and do the same. Right now, though, I definitely didn't want to hug her. She was torturing me on purpose. I could tell.

"Like the dress?" I heard her whisper huskily in my ear.

I scowled at her confidence. "I hate it, actually."

She quietly moaned in my ear as I froze completely. Was she really trying to seduce me here?

"I was hoping you would."

We pulled away, me going to sit down as if everything was casual.

"Miley, if you want to sit with the boys I can go sit with your mom," my dad offered.

He wasn't doing this. No, no, no, no, no. Please.

Her gaze lingered on me, obviously waiting for me to turn. I wouldn't do it. I would not give her the satisfaction of looking. Finally, she spoke again. "Are you sure, Mr. Jonas? I mean, if you don't mind..."

"Not at all. Besides, I love your mom, you know that," he got up, beginning to move over by Tish.

"Nick, scoot down one. Miley's sitting by me," Demi grinned, pulling her wrist over. I watched Miley, the smug look on her face being all I needed to see to know everything was going according to her plan. She was sat right next to me, now. An even better place to torture me all night.

She plopped down, giving me a small grin. "Hey."

"Hi," I forced a smile as she giggled.

"Uh, how've you been?"

"Fine. You?"

"I've been good," she turned back to Demi starting a conversation with her instead of me. However, I noticed how she tilted her head, showing off her clearly defined jaw, neck, and shoulders. Out of all the things I could've said Miley was, I never would have imagined her to be this amazing of a tease before now.

I felt her hand slowly run up my thigh as my eyes widened. She wasn't doing this – she _wouldn't _do this. I gulped, glancing down at it before I shifted, readjusting so I was out of her reach. She looked straight ahead before looking down to her phone and licking her lips as slow as she possibly could.

"I'm gonna go get a drink."

"You want me to come?" Demi offered.

My girlfriend wrinkled her eyebrows, shaking her head. "Nah. I'll be fine. Might go scan the crowd, see who else is here."

She began to walk off without another word.

I began to count to a hundred. I couldn't look too suspicious, going right after she left. "I'm going to the bathroom."

They all nodded, none of them offering to come with me. I shook my head. Everyone was so overprotective of Miley. She could handle walking around by herself, she wouldn't get mugged. If anything she'd find someone to talk to.

I instantly went to the drink line. Almost no one was out here anymore, everybody busy socializing inside. She went up to order, grabbing her downsized bag and getting ready to pay when I stepped up, grabbing a five out of my wallet.

"Here," I handed it to the guy. "Keep the change."

Miley looked up, surprised until she saw it was me. Then that stupid, annoying, know-it-all smirk came back on her face. "_Thanks_," she said. Just like that, too. With emphasis letting me know she was winning whatever game we were playing this time. Hell, I knew she was winning this. My heartbeat was ridiculous right now.

I nodded, grabbing the water and her arm, dragging her over to an abandoned stairwell.

"Nick, what are you doing?" she hissed, quickly looking around to make sure no one was watching us.

"What are _you _doing?"

And the look of panic that had been on her face for a split second disappeared as that smirk came back. Then, she had the nerve to actually fake innocence. "Why? Is it bothering you?"

I couldn't help it. I grabbed the back of her head, pulling her in until her lips met mine. We kissed for three seconds, if even that, until Miley came to her senses, pulling away.

"Are you insane? What if someone sees us?"

"Sorry," I shrugged.

"No you aren't."

I laughed, walking out and back to the doors. "Not at all."

"You better not try to pull anything-"

I shook my head, giving her a subtle wink. "That's your job. But go ahead, keep pulling your stunts," I challenged as she rose an eyebrow. "I'll control myself fine."

"You don't know what you got yourself into," she warned, coming closer so her breath was on my neck. God, that was a stupid thing to say. I can't control myself around her – I just made out with her, for crying out loud!

"Oh, I do. I just don't think you can seduce me. You don't have that effect on me," I smiled as she got that gleam in her eyes she always had. "By the way," I glanced back, meeting her eyes. She was trying so hard to figure out what I was going to do next. To prepare a witty comeback. "You look beautiful."

I watched her face fill with surprise, but I didn't wait too long as I turned around, letting her try to figure out what just happened. She should know by now that she wasn't gonna figure me out.

"Hey, have you seen Miley?" Demi asked me as I slid back into my seat.

"Oh, uh, yeah. She was at the front of the line as I walked in."

She nodded just as Miley appeared again, sliding into the seat between us. She glared at me threateningly, pulling out her phone and typing a quick message so Demi wouldn't notice. When my phone vibrated, and I took the risk of looking up at her. She sat there poised as could be, shoulders back, legs crossed, paying attention. I gulped, getting slightly anxious of what was next on her agenda but sighing, just waiting for her next move.

_Get ready for a long night, hotshot ;) -Miley_

**Yes. i am aware this is all fluff. haha. so, to clear things up, Miley & Nick are dating, & have been dating for six months. except no one really knows that. everyone thinks they're single. **

**tell me what you think? :) **_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

**Miley.**  
"C'mon, you aren't seriously ignoring me are you?" I rose my eyebrows, watching Nick walk away. We were at an after party for another award show, and I'm pretty sure he was getting his revenge for my previous actions. It was working.

"Nick!" I followed him, practically stomping. I didn't care if I looked seven, he was so aggravating! He shook his head while I finally grabbed onto his wrist, refusing to move, forcing him to finally look at me.

He shrugged as if, suddenly, stopping was no problem, before turning around, his eyes meeting mine. A small grin was on his face now that he was in charge and I was the one being punished. I glared at him.

"Talk to me," I ordered.

Silence.

Well, then, time for a threat."I won't kiss you."

Silence.

"For a month."

Silence... But he did raise his eyebrows this time.

"Nick," I gave up and whined.

He chuckled a little. "You're gonna blow our cover," he stated before walking away.

_You're gonna blow our cover._ Really? He doesn't talk to me all night, and all he's worried about is that it stays a secret? I looked over at him in disbelief just in time to see him throw a wink at me. He was good at games, I had to admit it. Even if it did make me go insane.

"You and Nick friends again?"

I jumped, turning around to see Britney. I hadn't talked to her in forever. "Nah. We're pretty much ruined. Way too awkward for there to be anything there."

"That's too bad. You guys would be cute together. I hope you work things out."

Right. Let's hope Nick and I worked things out real good...

"Thanks," I smiled, grabbing on to Demi's arm as she passed by. "I hate parties."

"You hate socializing," she shot back, shoving a cup in my hand.

"I say we ditch."

"I say we go by Joe," she grabbed my arm as I suddenly stopped. She looked back annoyed. "C'mon, Miley!"

"But... Nick is there."

"So, maybe you guys can patch things up and be best-friends again."

"Demi," I warned.

She laughed, pulling me over by the three brothers. He was trying not to notice I was getting dragged over. Stupid boyfriend. He couldn't resist me and he knew it.

"Just for a few minutes. When you want to leave, we will."

"Fine," I huffed, letting her go next to Joe, leaving me in between Nick and Kevin.

Awkwardly, the oldest smiled at me. Ever since Nick and I 'lost contact' Kevin and I hadn't been on the best terms. We weren't fighting, but we definitely weren't friends anymore. "Hey, Miley."

"Hey, Kev."

"Miley."

"Nicholas."

He waited a few seconds before coughing doing his best to pretend as if we really didn't care about the other. "How's your night been?"

I rose my eyebrows at him. "Just fantastic," I crossed my arms. "How about you?"

"Oh, great," he chuckled. "You okay? You seem kinda tense."

"I'm _perfect_," I took a step away from him. "You seem a little off, though."

"I wonder why that is," he scoffed.

"Hopefully whatever has you so... unlike you gets better soon," I smiled innocently as he shook his head.

"Oh, it already has. No one's trying to seduce me right now."

I shook my head, playfully slapping him. He was ridiculous.

"Y-"

"Are you guys _flirting_?" Joe asked us incredulously. I instantly got out of my little fantasy world, realizing where we were. All three of them were staring at us.

Nick shook his head, giving Joe a look that could kill. "Why would we be flirting, Joe? We can barely hold a conversation."

"You two were doing a pretty good job there," Kevin muttered.

I glanced at him as Nick took over again. I think I'd let him convince everyone that nothing was going on between us. So far he's doing a pretty good job.

"Kevin, we haven't talked in months. We don't... _flirt_," he said as if flirting was something completely foreign and insane for the two of us to be doing. If they thought that was flirting they should see us when they all aren't looking.

"You guys are worse than the tabloids," I forced out a giggle. "I'm leaving. Bye, guys. Bye, Nick – oh, I mean, crush now, since we were flirting." I let out a full laugh. "Right. Because our flirting worked out so well the first time." I shook my head, trying to convince them all there was nothing going on. "Bye, guys."

"Bye, baby," I heard Demi whisper before kissing Joe. I was tempted to go kiss Nick, just add on to our performance of "flirting", but I knew I'd never hear the end of it if I did. It'd be hard enough to convince Demi that I didn't like him already. I wasn't going to add any fuel to the fire.

"Miley," Demi called after me, quickly catching up. "I think it's time for us to go."

"That's what I said twenty minutes ago!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "Let's leave."

"I'm hitching a ride with you, though. My ride is with Joe, but I love you so much, that I'm picking you over him."

"Okay, sure."

I waited for her to shut the door and counted. "You were so flirting, Miley!"

Two seconds until she asked. I shook my head. "I wasn't flirting."

"I think you have a crush."

"I don't-"

"You liiiiiike him," she smiled. "You do, don't deny it."

"Demi, I don't talk to him."

"That's not a no," she smiled.

I shook my head at her antics. "I don't like him."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Liar."

She decided to be stubborn. What a surprise there. I denied it again, though. She wouldn't be finding out if I had any say in it. "I was just being polite."

"Well, you've never hit _me _playfully while gazing into my eyes before, but if that's your version of-"

"I wasn't gazing into his eyes," I fought.

Demi looked at me, her eyes wide of adoration as she stared into my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you what you looked like."

"Nick would have definitely laughed at me if I looked like that."

"He wouldn't know, he was giving you the same look."

Oh, God. They were onto us. Stupid Nick. He just had to decide to be all irresistible. Stupid me for failing at my own game. Stupid Joe for choosing tonight to actually care about Nick and I. Any time now Demi would ask if we were secretly dating. I could see it coming.

"Look, Demi. I don't like him, now would you just drop it?"

"Do you promise to tell me if you ever start to?"

I bit my lip. Too bad she wasn't here five years ago when Nick and I met. That's when I started liking him and never really stopped. I've already been lying to her a lot about Nick and I, though. One more won't hurt. "Yeah."

"I'll be pissed if you don't tell me."

"I'll tell you."

"Okay. And from now on I'll stop bugging you about Nick. I won't mention anything about you liking him again."

"Thanks," I muttered, walking into my house. "Convince Joe I'm not madly in love with him too, by the way. He's-"

"Don't finish it," she warned, being that protective girlfriend. Life was so much easier when I could insult Joe whenever I wanted.

"Fine," I shrugged, watching Demi go for the computer while I made a beeline to the bathroom.

"What's your password?" she asked through the door.

"I love my boyfriend."

"For someone who's been single for two years that's an awfully odd password," she laughed, no suspicion in her voice. For someone who's been this close to finding out I haven't been single for two years she's still pretty clueless.

"You'd never guess, though," I yelled back, a slight smile on my face. Nick and I were still a secret. We had this down by now and things were still perfect. And no one would be finding out anytime soon. We were both sure of it.

**Nick.  
**"I don't think so, you are not getting anything tonight," Miley quiet yelled at me over a video chat. "You almost got us caught-"

"Who hit me?"

"It doesn't matter," she scowled.

"Princess, when you hit someone of the opposite sex it's the number one sign of flirting. _You_ are the one who almost got us caught."

"No," she laughed, throwing her head back. "I hit you because you made an inappropriate comment. That's what showed them. Your stupid comments always seem like you're flirting."

I smiled a little at her innocence. Or, the innocence she was displaying now, because earlier definitely was not the same girl sitting on her bed without any make-up on. "I believe my comment was about you and your previous actions. Therefore, it's still all your fault."

"Smartass," she rolled her eyes. "We're changing the topic now."

"Let's change it to what possibly gave you the bright idea to be a tease all night."

She let out the loudest laugh of the night. "Did you like it?"

"Oh, it was lovely," I spat sarcastically.

"I liked it too," she giggled, grabbing a water. "Demi is gonna convince your brother we aren't flirting."

"How did you convince her to do that?"

"I have my ways."

"You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

"So amazing that we're just gonna forget what I did at the show tonight?"

I smiled, shaking my head a little bit. She can't get out of horrifying and torturing me by getting Demi to lay off. No. She'd need to do a lot more than that. She had years of me teasing and getting her to do stuff for me because of this ahead of her. "Don't think so."

She frowned a little bit, grabbing a loose strand of her hair. "But, Nicky... I'm really, really, _really_, sorry."

"Not gonna work," I shook my head. "Now, I still work for Disney. We have a company thing tomorrow and we need to be there at nine. So, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Can I come?"

"To bed with me? If you want to, Babe," I winked as she rolled her eyes.

"You're all talk. But I meant the Disney thing. I wanna see Demi."

"One, I am offended that you don't want to go to be with me. But, two, how would you be invited if Demi didn't invite you? You can't just tell everyone I invited you. That'd bring back the dating rumors and considering Dem, Joe, and Kevin think we're flirting, I don't think that'd help."

"Fine," she growled, looking down before looking back up excited. "So, is the coming to sleep with you offer still available?"

I chuckled a little. "_Night, Miley_," I cooed. She took a deep breath, looking down.

"Night, Nicky. Love you. Have fun at your stupid Disney meeting that you'll be at without me. While I'll be at home. Alone. Bored. And lonely-"

"Miley, cut it out," I laughed again. She always found a new way to get to me.

"Fine. Night, Prince Charming," she singsonged, a smile on her face. "I love you, now and forever."

"Love you too, Miles. Sweet dreams."

"Hey, Nick?"

"No."

She wrinkled her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"You're about to try to stall. No. You need to get some sleep and so do I."

"I was not gonna stall!" she crossed her arms across her chest.

I nodded. "So, what were you gonna say that was oh-so-important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"That I love you a lot, and have a good time at the Disney meeting, and I'll miss you, and you should text me tomorrow, and that I love you more than anything."

"You said you loved me twice."

"I wanted to make sure you knew it," she gave me a grin. "But, yeah, I was gonna stall. And, see? It worked."

"Ha ha, you are so funny, Miley."

"I know, I know," she flipped her hair. "I do try."

"Seriously, though, Mi. I need to get up at seven. Not all of us can survive on two hours of sleep a night."

"It's only three," she fought.

"I want to stay up, but I think I'd die tomorrow. The only reason I'm so awake now is because of you-"

"Which brings us back to the point that I should come with you. I'd keep you energized and smiling."

"Which would bring us back to the point that you can't."

She sighed, nodding. "I know. And I know you need to get your sleep so I'll be a good girlfriend for once and let you."

"Thank you," I smiled. "Goodnight."

"Night, Nicky. Love you."

"I love you too," I grinned, stopping her before she closed her computer. "And Miley?"

Her head shot up again, curiousity filling her eyes. "You're always the perfect girlfriend."

I watched as the biggest smile of the night came back on her face as I shut my computer. Seeing that smile as I went to sleep had to be the best thing in the world. It was so easy to make her insanely happy.

And I knew this time, not to let her go. There was no point anymore, even if things did suddenly get hard for some reason between us. The point was, we'd never fall out of love, and with that being true, it was worth any battles that may come up in the future.

**The next chapter is already in progresss! sorry it took so long to update! but, anyways, what did you guys think? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Miley.**  
"Miley," I heard someone call. I growled, snuggling deeper into my pillow. "Oh, Miley," he singsonged again. I realized it was Nick. I don't care how often I see him, I'm not getting up right now. No way.

I suddenly felt his lips on mine as I pushed him away. "What do you want?" i murmured sleepily, still not opening my eyes.

"Well, I wanted to see you and take you out for breakfast, but you obviously don't want the same, so I guess I'll just leave now," he sighed and the next thing I knew there was shuffling.

"What time is it?" I asked softly, still not opening my eyes. Why was I so tired right now? Nick was here, I should be bouncing off the walls.

"Five in the morning."

That woke me up. I turned over to look at my clock before glaring at him. "You woke me up at five in the morning?"

"Love knows no time," he smiled cheekily, throwing an outfit at me. "Now, I'm gonna let you change, but hurry up! I'll be in the car."

He walked out as I glanced at the clothes. I could always go back to bed... Except then I wouldn't get to see Nick _and_ he would be pissed at me. That was a lose-lose situation. I got up, slowly throwing on my clothes and putting my hair in a ponytail. He better not expect me to put on make-up. In fact, he's lucky I even woke up. Only for Nick Jonas would I do something like this.

I walked downstairs quietly, writing a note on how I went out for breakfast and may be out for awhile.

"Good Morning, Princess. You look beautiful," Nick smiled at me, coming around to open the door.

"Yeah, I bet," I scowled at him as he shut the door with a small laugh, going back to his side.

"You're always beautiful," he told me, getting back in the car. "I like you better without make-up, by the way. Just in case you care."

I'd have to make a note of that. But no way was he getting off the hook this easily. He was going to hear a lecture the entire way to whatever restaurant he was taking me to.

"I can't believe you broke into my house at five in the freaking morning and actually woke me up," I scowled once he began to pull out.

"It's not breaking in if I have a key," he retorted, acting as if it was obvious.

"It is if you wake me up."

"I forgot how cranky you are in the mornings."

"I'm not cranky in the mornings! I'm cranky when I'm awake before the sun," I clarified as he nodded, smiling a little.

"But I don't think you understand. This is the best breakfast in the world."

"It better be," I scoffed, crossing my arms.

He pulled into a parking lot, stopping the car. I looked up. Hell no. "If you think McDonald's is the best breakfast in the world you're mistaken."

"I think breakfast with you is the best breakfast in the world. No matter where it is," he got out, running to my side of the car and opening my door. "Now, let's go."

"Nick, seriously?"

"Sorry, but no five-star restaurants are open at five thirty."

I rolled my eyes, getting out as he wrapped his arm around me. "I'm gonna get fat."

"No, you won't."

"I want pancakes," I told him. "With orange juice. And a hash brown."

He nodded staring at the menu himself until he finally ordered. Once we were sitting down and eating I finally bothered to ask why I was up early enough to be the only customers in the place.

"Why the hell did you come that early?"

"Because I missed you."

"Right," I laughed, looking at him. "Seriously, what are you doing where you couldn't have waited a few hours?"

"I need to be at the recording studio at eight."

"Why so early?"

"Because some hotshot beaver decided to go rent it at every reasonable time there is, and this was the only day I had free."

"Gotta love Bieber," I laughed softly. "I'm coming with you to record, right?"

"I thought you wanted to sleep."

"Nah, it can wait."

"And you have absolutely nothing to do today?"

"I'm last year's news. I'm free everyday."

He rose his eyebrows, shaking his head. "You're crazy. But, I don't know, Miles... What about the other people that work with me? They'll get pretty suspicious."

"What if I wait in the car and you come visit me hourly?"

"Fine," he gave in, "but if you get bored, don't blame me."

"I won't," I waved him off, finishing my last bite. I forgot how amazing McDonalds could be. "Let's go to Starbucks, though. I'm gonna need energy."

"Okay," he once again opened the door for me and let me in.

"You're such a gentleman today," I smiled at him, giving a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Trust me, only with you. I mean, the only person I treat better than you is Selena."

I smacked his arm as he went on the other side, starting the car. "You're such a jerk."

"You are too. That's why we're perfect together."

"Was that supposed to be cute?"

"Uh, yeah. Kinda."

"It wasn't."

"I figured."

I laughed, looking around as Nick ordered our drinks.

"You're really gonna be quiet for five hours while I'm recording?" Nick rose his eyebrows.

"Sorta."

"Sorta?"

"Well, I plan to blast your radio."

"I'm taking my keys so you don't try wrecking my car, Mi. You can't blast the radio if I have-"

I scoffed. "You really think I'd steal your car?"

"I never know with you."

"You are so funny, Nick. Except that _funny_ charm of yours, isn't really that charming on you."

"Now, now, Miley, don't be fiesty," he leaned over, grinning the grin that only came out when I was around. I loved it when he did that grin, showing all of his teeth. "You know you love it."

I pushed Nick away, rolling my eyes. "I don't love it."

"Fine, you don't," he shrugged.

"Where are your new songs?"

"Doesn't matter. They have my funny charm in it, so you wouldn't like it."

I growled. Of course he'd have a witty comeback. Nick always had a witty comeback. "I love your charm."

"Really, or do you just wanna read the songs?"

"That's a stupid question, you know I just wanna read the songs," I laughed.

He laughed, looking in the backseat of his car. "They're in the binder."

I picked up the overly drawn on binder, staring at the front at first. "Hey! You wrote my name on here," I pointed to it in the middle of the many pictures covering the front.

"So?"

"So, that's cute."

"I write your name on a lot of stuff, it's not really a big deal."

"Well, I think it's cute!" I smiled, reading through his songs.

He pulled it away from me, tossing it back in the backseat.

"Cute enough to kiss me?"

"Not cute enough to kiss you _here_," I lectured. It was tempting, but it was just too risky. "I mean, anyone can drive by right now."

"So?"

"Is that your new favorite word or something?"

"What?"

"_So?_" I imitated how he said it.

He smirked at me. "Why, is it bugging you?"

"Just a little."

"So?"

"So?" I repeated back, smacking him upside the head as he looked at the clock.

7:55. We had about three minutes to have him start a fight, leave, come back real quick, kiss me, tell me he loved me, make up, then leave again for real. Ready? Go.

**Nick.**  
Four hours later I was rushing to my car. I finished early and wanted nothing more than to finally go someplace where I could make-out with Miley. She wanted it just as much as I did, I could tell. It had been days since we'd last had a really passionate kiss. I mean, sure, I loved spending time with her – that alone was enough to make me more than happy – but, I definitely didn't mind her kisses.

"Nick!" I spun around, looking at who could possibly think they were so important they could hold me up from spending time with Miley.

I sighed, seeing Ashley walk up to me. Leave it to Tisdale.

"Hey, Ash!" I forced a smile as she got closer before giving me a hug. "Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to say hi," she said, much too innocently, though. She wanted something. "So, how's Miley?"

Or, better yet, she knew something.

I froze. My heart stopped for a second before I came back to life, playing it cool. "I hope she's doing good, but, I don't really know."

Insert fake sad face.

"I think you do," she smirked. Oh, crap. "I mean, you two are dating, right?"

"What gossip site are _you_ reading?" I forced a laugh, but my heart was beating faster than ever. I turned around, walking to my car again. Maybe she'd just leave and let me go. But still, shit, she was definitely on to us. Who could've told her? Who else knows? Shit, shit, shit.

Ashley giggled, shaking her head. "I wouldn't go to your car, Nick. Isn't Miley in there? That would definitely blow your cover since you're trying to lie to me."

"Miley's not in my car."

"Well, she was earlier."

Add another 'Shit'. We were so busted.

"Okay, so, she is in my car," I gave in as she lit up. "But, there's a good reason."

"Other than the two of you are dating?" she shot.

"Yeah... C'mon, Miley will tell you."

"This'll be good," she still had that gleam in her eyes. Oh, boy. She was pretty convinced the two of us were dating. And, Miley would kill me for bringing Ashley to her... How the hell were we going to cover this up? Ashley wasn't like Demi. She was twenty-five and knew Miley since she was twelve. She wasn't a naïve eighteen year old who would believe anything Miley said to her since she's her best-friend.

"Hello," I smiled bashfully at Miley as Ashley hopped in the backseat. My girlfriend turned to me, wondering what was going on. "She thinks we're dating."

Miley nodded, acting as if it was no big deal. "People always think we're dating. It's a trend."

"You are!" Ash protested.

"I can assure you we're not," Miley sighed, looking at me as she sent messages with her eyes. "Trust me, half the time we can't even have a conversation. It's really awkward. That's actually why we're together now... We're trying to fix that."

She smiled a little at me to agree as I just nodded along. That made sense.

"Oh, so, that's why you waited for him for three hours in a car instead of just hanging out when he got off work, or maybe... I dunno, coming in with him?"

And, that made Miley's excuse look terrible.

"Yup," Miley laughed. I could tell she was running out of lies though. Ashley was beating her at her own game.

"You guys can't fool me," she crossed her arms.

"Ashley, just stop. We aren't dating."

"Well, that kiss you guys had the other week during the award show sure seemed a little more than just... _friendly_," she rose her eyebrows, knowing that we couldn't exactly deny that one. She had obviously seen us. Damn it.

"Oh... That," Miley laughed airily, looking at me for a split second with wide us. "Trust me, that definitely wasn't what it seemed like."

"I'll wait for another excuse," she smiled, leaning back.

"Well, okay, I know what it must look like to you. That we've been sneaking around dating, but that was just that was just a one time thing. We finally talked there, and just wanted to make sure there was nothing there between us," Miley explained. I wanted to groan. Miley is a genius at lies. That's the best she could come up with? That the very first time we talked we decided to kiss for old times sake? "There was nothing left."

"Why would you two kiss to see if there was anything there?"

"I don't know..." she was about to give up. Ashley just had to be recording the same day as me. Why couldn't she be more like Vanessa? Vanessa was so nice, and patient, and trusting, and not Ashley.

"Oh, okay. Well, as long as your excuse is believable," she smiled sarcastically. "I think you two are dating." She opened the door, stepping out. "Have fun swapping spit when I leave!" she called back, shutting the door after.

I shut the windows looking at my girlfriend in shock. Miley had the exact same expression as her eyes followed Ashley who was now walking away.

"I think she knows."

Miley gave me a look before turning around, putting on her seatbelt, and letting the biggest sigh I've ever heard from her out.

Shit.

**i have nothing to say here today. haha, review? (:  
**

**twitter/ iaskedtaylorx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

**Miley.  
**I sighed. I didn't remember Ashley coming off so... strong. In fact, I kind of remembered her being one of my best-friends and laid back. I threw my head back on the seat, looking at Nick.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked him quietly.

He shrugged, turning to me. "I don't know what we can do. Hope she doesn't tell I guess."

I looked forward again as he started the car, pulling out. "Where to?"

"An abandoned parking lot."

He chuckled, obeying. "What are we gonna do there?"

"Make out passionately until we forget about our issues," I groaned.

Nick laughed, letting go of the wheel to hold my hand. I felt the sparks rush up as I got goosebumps. Those never got old. "We're gonna be fine, Miley."

"I know we are," I smiled at him. "I just... It's been so easy."

He stopped the car in some abandoned bank and turned off the car. "You do know people are gonna find out eventually, right?"

"I know that, _Nicholas_," I said with fake annoyance as he grinned. "I was just saying that I like it better like this."

"Okay, _Miley Ray_," he imitated."When do you think we should tell everyone? We gotta do it soon."

"I don't wanna tell," I whined, digging my head into his chest. We had both gotten out and went into the backseat instead, making it much comfier.

He pulled me away, jokingly by my hair, to look at him. "We need to."

"I know."

"I think we should do it within the next month."

"I think we shouldn't worry about it."

He shook his head at me, leaning down and almost touching my lips. Except then he stopped. Tease. "We need to."

"I'd rather not," I mumbled, leaning up, ready to suck his entire face off. The minute he started kissing back was amazing. We had to do this more often. I smiled into it as he asked for entrance, skimming his tongue across my bottom lip.

_My pleasure._

I pulled away suddenly as panic struck his face, not knowing what he did wrong. I smiled. "Am I a better kisser than Selena?"

He pulled me back in, a huge grin coming across his face. "Hell yeah," he murmured as we took a breath. "Your pants are vibrating."

"That'd be my _phone_, Pervert," I rolled my eyes, smacking him upside the head. "Quiet, it's my mom. She doesn't know where I am."

"You're such a rebel."

I shot him a look, answering the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, are you coming for dinner?"

"Um, yeah," I sighed. I really didn't want to leave Nick, but I couldn't exactly just come home at one in the morning without my mom interrogating me. I pushed my luck by leaving before any of them were up. "Yeah, what time?"

"Six."

"Okay, home by six, got it."

"Where are you, anyways?" she asked.

"At the bank. I'm gonna go shopping."

"Okay, bye, Sweetie."

"Bye, Mom," I hung up as Nick just looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

"I don't think this bank is open," he looked around. "By the way, you have a debit card. Why would you go to the bank?"

I shook my head at him, leaning back into our kiss. "Okay, my mom bought it, so should you."

"You wanna go shopping?" He pulled away.

"When don't I want to go shopping?" I challenged. He let out another laugh, shaking his head. "Let's go shopping then."

Nick wanted to go shopping? I obviously have the wrong kid in my car, because my boyfriend wouldn't go shopping if I paid him. By the hour. "At a store I like?"

"No, a hardware store," he retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why do you want to go shopping?"

"I woke you up at five in the morning. The least I can do is let you have a perk from it," he got out of the car and went back to the front seat. I, however, simply climbed over the seats.

"We don't need to, Nicky. I swear, I'm having a blast with you," I put my hand on his shoulder, leaning against it.

"Yeah, 'cause Ashley was so much fun."

"Take out Ashley and today was perfect," I giggled, resting my feet on the dash. "I had McDonald's for the first time in like, two years, and I spent all day with you."

"Miley, you need to be home by six. It's three hours max. I can handle it, I promise," he told me parking.

"Fine," I smiled. I opened my own door, running to his in a split second and opening it.

"I think I'm supposed to do that," he chuckled, getting out as I laughed.

"But you're coming shopping with me, I figured I'd open yours this time," I grinned at him, grabbing onto his hand. "You're sure you want to do this?"

He threw his head back before looking at me with annoyance. "We went over this, already. I want to go."

"Okay."

I walked into the mall, before looking at Nick in mock horror. "Come here. Someone's gonna recognize us."

"So, how are you going to fix that?"

"I'm gonna put your bush in a ponytail." I started combing through his hair as he fidgeted. "Stop it. You're gonna look hot."

"Then put your hair up to," he protested.

"I'll go buy a hat," I stated as he completely pulled away then as I held on tight to his hair, not letting go.

"Ow!" he cursed. "Ow, that hurt."

I rolled my eyes. "Why would you pull your own hair, then?"

"I expected you to let go!" he snarled.

I finally got it all back, putting it up. "Why would I let go?"

"Because I pulled away," he stated as if it was obvious. I shrugged, walking into the first store we came across. First thing was first, I had to find a sweatshirt and hat so no one would recognize me. I spotted them both near each other on a rack and just grabbed them, going to check out.

"Miley, I need a better disguise."

I rolled my eyes at him again, pulling him to the side. "Here," I began to unbutton his shirt a little, throwing his fancy tie away. it looked cocky anways. "There. You look nothing like Nick Jonas."

I walked into another store, instantly finding their racks of jeans. "I like these," I held them up to Nick. They had rips in them and he just nodded, picking up some dark skinny jeans. "Those are cute too!" I grabbed them from him. "See? You're such a good little helper."

He shook his head at me, moving onto the next rack.

"Hey, Miley," he called a few minutes later. "I like these for you. I definitely think you should buy them."

I looked over, looking at what he was holding. My jaw dropped. "Nick, I can't wear those in public!"

"Oh, you better not. You only wear them in my supervision," he smiled, putting them on top of the stack of pants in my hands.

"I think it's time to move onto the shirts."

"Oh, I already found one," he grinned deviously before walking off. He came back with a thin, see-through white shirt that was as low-cut as it could get. "I think it'd look good with that black bra you have."

"How do you know I have a black bra, Nicholas?"

"Because you hide me in your closet. What do you expect me to do in there?"

"Not look through my bras," I yelled, making sure no one else could hear us.

He shrugged, holding the shirt up against my body. "So I'll take it you don't want the shirt?"

"No, I definitely don't."

"Fine, but I think you'd look stunning."

"Nick, put it back," I laughed, moving onto the tops I'd actually wear.

I grabbed a few, adding them to the pile before going to the fitting room. I nodded at all of the outfits, accepting them. I really liked some of them. I'd wear them.

"Ready?" Nick asked once I came out, taking half of the huge pile from me.

"Let's go," I grinned, putting one pair of jeans back.

We both walked up together, him putting down his stack before I laid the rest of the clothes on top of it. The lady began to ring them up as Nick sighed, looking in the general direction of where we were, saying something on how it was my last chance to get that shirt. Even if I got it I wouldn't wear it, though.

I took out my wallet once everything was done getting scanned, looking for my debit card.

"Mi, this is my treat," Nick put a hand on my wrist, already giving his Debit card to the woman.

"Nick-"

"Here you go," she handed me the many bags of clothes I had gotten. I pursed my lips at Nick who was now typing his pin into the machine. He should not be paying right now.

Once Nick was done he took most of the bags from me as I shook my head at him.

"Are you seriously mad?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Mi, it was my treat."

"A treat is an ice-cream cone, or something, Nick. Not four hundred dollars worth of clothing," I let out a breath. "If I knew you were paying I wouldn't have gotten so much."

"That would be why I didn't tell you I was paying," he chuckled. "I wanted to buy you it, okay? If I didn't I would've let you pay."

"Fine," I gave in. "But when I become that spoiled wife who expects too much out of her husband, I want you to remember this day where it all started."

"That isn't gonna happen."

"Why's that?" I tilted my head. Oh boy. Here comes a cheesy comment.

"If you ever became one of those wives I'd divorce you."

Or, he could give me one of his witty remarks. That works too. I ruffled his hair, playfully glaring at him as he got into the driver's seat.

"You really are something, Nick," I shook my head, another huge smile on my face. I wouldn't give it up for anything.

**Nick.**  
_Three weeks later_ and we were out again. Ashley made us even more cautious than before, and we didn't take many risks after she found out. Therefore, it had been a week and a half since I'd last went out with her. Eleven. Freaking. Days. Sure, we saw each other at a few award shows and things, but other than that, we didn't get a date for an entire week. Almost two. When I was free, she was busy. Then, when I was busy, she was free.

I went to her house, driving in through the gate. I turned off the car, expecting to be there for awhile – Miley always ran late, after all. Except then I saw Miley was already ready and running towards me. She was on time? This was a first. Something must be wrong.

She hopped in the car, slamming the door quicker than ever. "Drive!"

"Okay," I followed her urgent demand, pulling out of her house. "What's wrong? Why did we leave so quick?"

"I was about to die," she panted. "I haven't kissed you at all in almost two weeks."

"I know, it was killing me too, so I went over to Selena's house and kissed her instead. She was kind of confused, but it worked," I retorted to her dramatics.

"Suddenly not kissing you doesn't seem as bad," she stuck her tongue out. "Except, wait. Nick Jonas would never do that, would you?"

I put my hand over the middle of the two seats, grabbing hers. "Never in my life."

"Good boyfriend," she cooed, petting my hair. "What are we gonna do today, Nicky?"

"We're going to the Hannah Montana studio."

"You're serious?" she rose her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I have big plans for you there," I winked at her, hoping no one stopped by the studio. It's supposed to be closed all day. I'm just lucky because I have a key.

"These must be big plans if you're really going to take me back to my Hannah Montana days."

Once we got there I ran over, opening her door and grabbing her hand again. I unlocked the door for us, moving her in until we hit the stage. Good, no one changed anything. There was one table in the middle with two chairs, then one spotlight shining on it.

"Oh, wow," Miley whispered. "It's actually romantic."

"C'mon," I pulled her to the table, pulling out her chair. "Be right back with our food."

I came back with the meatloaf I had had someone make especially for Miley, smiling at her as I set it on the table. "Your favorite."

"I'm impressed, Nick."

"Wait til you see the desert," I smiled.

Miley grabbed two pieces of the pizza, setting them on her plate as I did the same. "How'd you get a key for this place, anyways?"

"Connections. Really good connections."

"Obviously."

"How was your past eleven days?"

"Terrible, I didn't see you in person for longer than five seconds at all," she pouted.

"I know, I know," I sighed as she immediately switched subjects, starting a new conversation.

"Okay, ready? I'm gonna go get the desert."

"I am definitely ready," she smiled as I got up, bringing the chocolate pie to the table.

"This looks amazing," she scanned it.

I cut her a piece, watching her taste it. "I definitely made it."

"Sure you did," she laughed. "You better watch your insulin if you're gonna eat this. It has to be the unhealthiest thing in the world but it's so good."

"Thank you, Mom," I mocked, taking my first bite. Oh, it was actually pretty good. "I think we need to spend the rest of the day together. I've missed-"

Then, her phone went off mid-sentence. I groaned as she rolled her eyes and looked at it annoyed as if it was disturbing her very important date. Which it was. No one should be texting her right now. It was my time with her. Except that's the problem with a secret relationship, she had to at least check the text.

She read it over hastily until suddenly her face froze as she faced me again.

"We have a huge problem." She slid her phone over to my side of the table, watching me read it. My heart literally stopped once I finished, looking up at Miley again. This was a little bigger than huge. We were gonna be dead.

_ You and your "not boyfriend" are on the front page of US... Kissing. I'd check it out stat. -Ashley_

Shit. Kissing? There was no way we could avoid that. Unless we said it was photoshopped, but that lie could easily be corrected. Especially since it had to be out in public sometime. Oh, Crap.

"Well, I guess we will be spending all day together then," I let out a forced smile as she stood up, covering the pie again. Obviously, she didn't get my sense of humor at the moment.

"We need to go see the picture."

**so, basically the world is gonna find out :] or are they? (; i hope you liked it :D review? please :D**

**oh. & if you wanna follow me on twitterrr that'd be pretty cool :) / iaskedtaylorx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

**Miley.  
**There was no way to say that picture was even remotely edited. You could see Nick's car, then you could see us kissing. With tongue. I pursed my lips, looking at him to see how he reacted. Of course, he just wore that stupid poker face he felt like he should wear when I was upset.

"C'mon," he grabbed the magazine, paying for it before we left, going back to his car. I opened it, looking at the other pictures in there. There were four. One leaning in, and the other three making out.

"How didn't we see them?" I whispered. "They must've been right there in front of your car. And we didn't see them."

"I don't know," he replied, focusing on the road. "But I wish we did."

"What are we gonna do?" I looked at him frantically as I threw the stupid tabloid again to the floor. "Oh, God. It's probably all over the internet by now. Do you know how much trouble I'm gonna be in?"

"You're eighteen, you can't get in trouble anymore."

"Nick! That isn't reassuring," I yelled. He didn't get it. My parents wouldn't understand this at all.

He sighed, pulling off the road into a parking lot.

"What are you doing?" I asked, ready to go into another rant. We were both gonna be in so much trouble already. Taking a detour was not an option right now. Our parents would be pissed, we would probably be looked down on by everyone on the freaking planet... We should've just told everyone in the first place. I'm so stupid.

"I'm pulling over."

"Nick, if I'm not home before the news reaches my parents-"

"Miley, they'll be just as mad and you know it."

"You still aren't helping at all!" I screamed, throwing my head back.

"Come here, baby," he opened his arms as I leaned over the middle of the front seats to hug him. "You're gonna be fine – _we _are going to be fine."

I nodded in his chest, wiping a tear. "They're going to be so mad at me."

"They'll be just as mad at me," he stroked my hair. I pulled away, as he put his hand on my back. "We're gonna get through this together. Alright? No matter what happens, I'm going to be right with you."

I once again nodded, leaning up to his lips. I stayed there for a few seconds until I pulled away, looking into his eyes. "They won't break us this time?"

"No one is gonna break us this time," he promised.

"Okay," I breathed a shaky breath, trying to make myself stable. I was ready to hyperventilate already. I should've just turned off my phone without looking at the text and continued my date. But, no. I just had to check it and now this could be the last time in a long time I'd be able to see Nick.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded as my phone began ringing again. I glanced at the Caller ID, biting my lip once I saw it was my mom.

Nick looked over my shoulder, running a hand through his curls. "You need to answer it."

I knew he was right. I had to answer, but I didn't want to. I was going to get yelled it. But finally I moved my finger over the send key, finally picking up her call.

"Hello?"

"Come home."

That was it. My mom's hard voice telling me to come home. I was in so much

"Okay," I closed my eyes. I felt Nick slide his hand into mine and I squeezed it. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Bring Nick with you. His parents are coming and you two _are_ together, aren't you?"

"I'll bring him," I held back tears. She was so mad at me. Or at least mad enough to hang up on me. I looked back up to Nick as he pulled out of the parking lot."No matter what this is gonna work?" I asked again. That phone call made me really doubt these past few months.

"Nothing's stopping us now," he sighed, pulling out and back onto the road. "Not when we came this far."

I nodded. So much for secrets. That idea backfired. I grabbed his upperarm, clinging to it and leaning my head on it as he drove to their reactions.

**Nick.**  
I gulped. I was more than terrified of what our parents would say. Sure, we were eighteen, but it's not like either of us had moved out yet. We'd be in so much trouble with them. I just couldn't tell Miley that. She was already freaked out, and my freaking out would just make matters worse. I had to put on a poker face and let her know things would be okay.

One thing was for sure, though; Miley and I were not breaking up again. I don't care how hard it gets, I'm clutching her with my life this time around.

"Ready?" I asked as I turned off the car.

"No."

"Me either," I sat back in my seat for a split second before getting out and walking over to her side of the car and opening the door.

"I don't wanna go in yet," she looked at me with eyes full of fear.

I sighed. She may pretend she was strong, but behind that act, she was a normal teenage girl who was just as afraid of the world as the rest of us.

"We need to go in, Princess," I gently pushed her, getting her out as she clung onto to me. "They might be mad, but remember these past seven months. You had fun, right?"

"It's the best relationship I had," she said flatly, knowing exactly where I was going with this conversation.

"Remember how those times are worth more than everything coming towards us," I whispered, stroking her hair. "They can't stay mad forever."

She pulled away from me, standing on her own. She put out her hand as I took it, letting her lead the way. She put her free hand on the door knob, squeezing my hand at the same time and looking back. I nodded, not showing her how scared I was, too. Miley opened it as we walked in, taking off our shoes.

"We're here," she meekly called through the house.

"Kitchen," Tish called back sternly.

"Let's lea-"

"Miley, c'mon," I told her, wrapping my arm around her and letting her go in front of me.

My parents were sitting at their table along with hers, all of them having a drink in front of them.

"If it isn't the happy couple," my dad spoke up first, sliding the magazine that we had both already seen over to our side of the table.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do."

Billy Ray motioned for us to sit down so I pulled out Miley's chair, seeing as they already knew. Might as well be a good boyfriend in front of them now. She mumbled a thanks as I sat down, grabbing her hand under the table.

"Why didn't we know about this?" My mom asked. Her voice wasn't yelling at us, yet, but it was obvious she was still upset.

"It's not Nick's fault. The secret thing was all my idea," Miley said something before I even had a chance to. This wasn't her fault. If I didn't want to do this I wouldn't have. "I didn't want to tell Selena, or deal with everyone knowing we were going out _again_ quite yet, and... We got caught up in ourselves and never told you guys."

"How long has this been going on, exactly?" Tish asked.

"Not th-" Miley tried.

"Nick, how long?" My mom repeated sternly.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, quickly opening them again after. There was no point in lying now. "Seven months."

All of them had different expressions. My mom nodded, pursing her lips and looking to the table, not knowing what to think. My dad seemed pissed. Then, Miley's mom was staring at her incredulously. Of course, Miley refused to meet her gaze. Her dad, however, looked somewhat amused at the two of us. Like he was impressed. Well, Billy, I'm pretty impressed myself.

"Who did you tell?"

"No one."

"What about Demi?" Tish asked quietly. Miley shook her head no, looking at me. She began to feel guilty.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, it started out that we wanted to see if it would work out first, but then we realized Selena couldn't know. At least not so soon, and if we told you guys at least one of you would leak it to one of our siblings, then it'd reach Joe, and well, once it reaches Joe..." I explained. "We just planned for it to be a few weeks."

"But, before we knew it'd been half a year."

"You know that we can't trust you two anymore, right?" My dad was stern. I glanced at Miley, nodding. "But, there's also no reason you two shouldn't go out. That'd be pointless and just make you hate us."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"From now on, when you guys are together, you either need someone with you, or you need to stay in one of our houses. Also, we want to know where you are whenever you leave, if there's a change of plans, call us," he explained. Actually, that sounded a lot more rational than I expected, but we were still being treated as thirteen year olds. "Not forever," he clarified. "Just two weeks. Three tops."

"But that's just your dates. You guys can still go to each other's sets and everything," Tish clarified.

"We're happy for you two," Billy said, standing up. He didn't say much to us, but he had obviously said all that he had to. "Wish you woulda told us, but we're happy for you."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Well, some of us are pretty upset," my dad whispered lowly. I took a breath. I think Miley's dad was the only one who was actually happy for us. "I think it's time to go, it's almost ten."

I obeyed, standing up, waiting for Miley to do the same.

"We'll be right back. I told him I'd show him something on the computer," Miley said, pulling me towards her wing. I pulled her back closer to me before continuing to walk. "What are we gonna do?" She looked up to me once we were alone in her room.

"I don't know. I think tomorrow we should just both spend time talking to people and figuring things out, though. We can Skype later, but some people are gonna be pissed, and my parents already are. I don't want to make things worse by seeing each other in person."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Things are going to be fine," I repeated, yet again. Just say that a few more times and maybe they would be. No, that'd take a lot longer than a few encouraging phrases. That could take a few weeks.

"I know they will," she kissed me. "I love you."

"I love too, Princess. I'll text you when I get home, okay?"

She gave me one last long, real hug, nodding, before we went back downstairs into our parents lingering gazes. She leaned in again, hugging me at the door as I kissed her forehead.

Walking out in silence, I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew that it'd be awhile before things got back to the way they were today with Miley and I. We were entering that stage where Miley felt vulnerable, and when she was vulnerable, she felt the need to cover it up. I'll admit it, too; she covered it up good. Sometimes, if I wasn't looking hard enough, even I couldn't see through her facade that everything was okay.

I started my car, driving out of the driveway into the real world. I wasn't ready to face them. Not yet. I'd wait to see everyone's reactions tomorrow. For tonight, I'd stop the world and breathe while I could.

**so, next chapter, Miley talks to Demi, Brandi, & Braison about it. Any guesses on their reactions? (:**

**tell me what you thought? :D**

**oh, & muhh twitter; / iaskedtaylorx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

**Miley.**  
I woke up the next morning trying to pretend that everything that happened was just a bad dream. That Nick and I weren't discovered yet, and we were still living in our old little world, having our happily ever after before it was the end.

Then, while trying to pretend that I didn't remember, I went online. Stupid decision. We were the headline of Yahoo! news, MSN, a top tweet on twitter, and - icing on the cake - the topic of one of the top Facebook Status'. And those were posted by our friends.

**Nick & Miley? Hm, we shoulda knowwnn :P **

Fourteen likes and fifty-one comments. Fifty-one fucking comments about Nick and I. Yet, I couldn't look at any of them. I shut the computer, finally picking up my phone. It was time to start calling people. Starting with Demi. After all, who better to start with than the best-friend? The one person who would completely understand.

"You have thirty seconds to explain," she greeted me. I winced. That sounded a little too hostile to be that completely understanding tone I was expecting.

"What?" I stuttered.

This couldn't really be Demi. Why was she so mad? I expected her to be the one person who was happy for me, not upset. I thought she would be the one person who'd understand, considering the whole Joe thing. _I_ understood with _her_.

"Explain you and Nick. And it better be good," she warned.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Demi, are you serious?"

"He's Selena's ex, Miley," she spat at me as if it made some huge difference.

"He was my ex first!" I exclaimed.

"You have ten seconds left."

"Okay, because I love him."

She sighed, hesitating, and I thought for a minute that I actually had her, but then she finally said her response. "Not good enough."

"De-"

_ Beep beep beep._ I pulled the phone away from my ear, looking down in shock. Did she really just hang up on me? She never hung up on me before. Or at least not because she was angry.

I threw my head back. Well, that was the exact reaction that I wanted to avoid. If love wasn't a good enough reason then what exactly was? Love was a good enough reason for anything.

I ran my fingers through my hair, scrolling down the person who I should have called first. God knows she deserves it. Once I got to her name it took awhile to gather the courage to call Selena. If that was Demi's reaction... I shuddered. Not to mention she'd be so disappointed. Then again, she probably already knew. No, I can't talk myself out of this. I had to talk to her, she was my best-friend before I got Nick back. I had to make sure she knew, and at least be positive she's mad.

"Hey," she answered casually. She didn't sound upset. Maybe she didn't look at the caller I.D..

"Hey, Sel. It's Miley."

"I know it's you," she laughed. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, you?"

Did she know? She had to, it's all over the internet. Unless she's doing another one of her weird internet strikes. Either way, all she had to do was pick up her phone. I'm sure someone must've sent her a text about it by now.

"Nothing. Chillin' in my room all day."

"Oh, that sounds fun," I smiled. It was silent for a few seconds before I finally had to ask her. "Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"About me and Nick," I said, my voice getting a little quieter.

"Oh, yeah. I think most of America knows," she laughed. "Maybe London. Australia."

So, she wasn't mad at all? Oh, that made sense. It wasn't my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend who gets mad at me, it's my best-friend. Yeah, I can see that. Not.

"You aren't angry?"

"No," she laughed. "Of course not. I think it's cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always like the whole break-up, fight, get back together story."

"Oh, well, thanks," I forced a laugh. I was really confused on why she wasn't mad and Demi was pissed. "I need to go and call some other people. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Kay, bye, Miles. Love you."

"Love you too, Sel."

Why was she so okay with it when Demi wasn't? If anything it should be the exact opposite. Demi always said she had a feeling we liked each other - she's suspected it and pushed it forever. Now she suddenly didn't want it?

I began looking for the next person to call. I paused, seeing my sister's and brother's names together. Right... I'd have to call Trace and Brandi too, considering they were never home anymore. Well, Brandi's usually okay with this kinda stuff. Trace would definitely be the worst reaction. Noah would like it because she'd see Frankie more, and Braison I doubt would care. Then again, so far, I wasn't very good at pegging these reactions.

I pressed Brandi's name first. I was in the mood for another positive reaction.

"Miley! Is it true?" she squealed.

I smiled at her enthusiasm, the fact she wasn't mad. "Yeah."

"Ah," she exclaimed. Then her voice sounded distant as she confirmed the news to someone else. "Sam says congrats. So, how long have you two been dating? A month? Two months-"

"Seven months?" I suggested meekly.

"Seven?" she asked.

"Seven," I repeated, giggling a little.

"That's a long time."

"Yeah."

"How'd you guys keep it a secret?" she began her bubbly tone again, asking more questions that I happily answered. I think she was the nicest person to talk to about it yet. Maybe because she was genuinely happy and at the same time, not my boyfriend's ex.

"What'd mom and dad say?"

I sighed. "Dad was fine with it, Mom... not as much. Then, Nick's parents seemed pissed."

"Well, they'll get over it."

"I sure hope so. But I gotta call Trace. See you later, okay?"

"Ignore his yells. He's really happy for you," Brandi laughed. "Bye, Miles."

Calling Trace I was even more hesitant than Selena. If I thought Demi's reaction was bad, he was my _brother_. His would be so much worse. I had to do it, though. I pressed the button again.

He was surprisingly okay with it. He still thought Nick should be treating me better when we were fighting, but he always did love him. He'd never admit, but Trace had a soft spot for Nick and I and our entire families knew it.

"What is this?" Braison stormed in my room, whipping the magazine at me. Did I say he wouldn't care? Because I'm definitely changing my mind on that one.

"Me and Nick?" I asked him.

"Is it fucking true? Are you two back together again?" he crossed his arms as I nodded. He let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head at me. "I tell you _everything_, Miley. I told you all about Zoe, Skye, Lauren. You heard about all of them and I trusted you. Now I figure out that you've never trusted me?"

"Br-"

"That's great," he spat at me.

"You don-"

"Dammit! I trusted you, Miley!" He put his hands to his head. "Then, I've stayed mad for you. I cussed him out for you, I ignored Dick for _you_."

"You know his name, Brazz. It's not Dick," I spoke softly.

He rolled it eyes. "Yeah it is. And if there was an insult that rhymed with your name, I'd be using that too," he growled, slamming the door shut.

I laid on my back, facing the ceiling. We had really messed up this time. No, it wasn't even Nick's stupid idea. _I_ really messed up this time. What was I thinking? Of course everyone wouldn't be fine with it. We were keeping the most important things in our lives a secret.

I shot up, going downstairs to tell my mom where I was going considering even she didn't trust me anymore.

I had to see Nick.

**Nick.  
**I jumped as I heard a tapping at my door. I rolled my eyes, already knowing there was only one person who felt the need to use my entrance instead of the front door. I've been calling and texting her nonstop the past fifteen minutes. She couldn't have told me she was coming? Miley _always_ has her phone which led me to freak out that something was wrong.

I got up, going over and opening the door for her. She came in, quickly shutting it before simply turning and looking me in the eyes for awhile. We stared at each other as she apologized with her eyes for showing up here when she promised not too. I sighed, opening my arms. Something was obviously wrong if she came here when she knew it was better not to. At least, not today.

She walked over, giving me the tightest hug I think I've ever received from her and I hugged her back just as hard. She was upset, and she needed reassurance. I could tell. Most importantly, though, she obviously needed me, and while I knew she always needed me, it still felt good when she showed it.

I kissed the side of her hair, sitting her down on the bed. "I'll be right back."

I walked out of the room, going downstairs to my parents. One of the added new rules was they had to know when anyone was over. Therefore, if they found out Miley was here and I didn't tell them, they'd be even more pissed. That's the last thing either of us wanted.

"Hey, just so you know, Miley is over," I told them from the doorway of the room they were both in.

"Nick, it's nine 'o clock," my dad began telling me. I bet if it was Demi and Joe he wouldn't care. In fact, I bet if it was Selena over here he wouldn't care. He was just mad at Miley and I.

"Dad-"

"It's late," he pressed on.

"She looks like she's about to cry, I'm not kicking her out," I stood my ground.

Finally my mom interrupted, putting her hand on my dad's knee. "Go ahead Nick. But, keep the door open."

"Thanks," I mumbled, rolling my eyes the second I turned around. What were we, ten?

Going back into my room I laid down next to her on the bed, resting my head on my hands while we looked at each other.

"Demi hates me," she whispered.

I rose my eyebrows. "I find that hard to believe."

"It's true," she sighed. "She wasn't this mad 2008. I don't know what I'm gonna do. Then Braison is so pissed. I don't know if he'll get over it."

I sighed, wrapping my arm around her waist. "He'll get over it, don't worry."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He'll have to. He'll miss not talking to you and well, we aren't breaking up again no matter how many people are pissed, so, if he ever wants to talk to you again, he'll need to move on."

"I guess," she cuddled into me. "Selena was happy."

"Selena was but Demi wasn't?" I asked her confused.

"I know. It makes absolutely no sense."

I smiled at her. "I never thought the day would come that Demi would actually be mad at you."

"Well it has," she grumbled.

I grabbed her waist pulling her closer to me. "You want me to talk to her?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright," I nodded. I'd respect that. She could handle it. "But if you ever need me or Joe to talk to her-"

She leaned into me, giving me a small peck on the lips. "I know you will. How'd your friends take it?"

"They were... alright with it."

"Really?" I looked at her as she rose her eyebrows and nodded. "I think you're bullshitting me."

"Okay, some people aren't that happy. But some are."

"Do you think they'll ever understand us?" she sighed.

I shook my head. "No one will ever completely understand us. But, that's what makes us so great."

She smiled at me, grabbing my hand and giving it a slight squeeze. "Sorry I came over here. I just, didn't know what else to do."

"Hey, I'm glad you came over," I told her as she relaxed a little more.

She leaned into my shoulder, not moving from that position. I knew she didn't want a conversation as I started rubbing her hand with my thumb. There was a lot of doubt in her, but she was here. She was still here, and that meant that a part of her – even if it was little, a part of her – knew we were going to make it this time.

**What'd you think? :)**

**oh, and just so you know; Selena's reaction will eventually be explained... **

**Twitter/ iaskedtaylorx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

**Miley.**  
Walking into the award show with Nick at my side was half calming, half terrorizing. The cameras went off like mad considering this was the first time we were actually going as a couple to one of these things and things were getting screamed at us from everyone. Not to mention Demi was by me for most of the night and I honestly thought she would snap if I said on thing wrong in the car.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Nick! Miley!"

"How did Selena take it?"

I squeezed his hand at all the questions, letting him lead us to the first interview. I, however, did most of the talking. After all, he was the quiet one.

After going through the interviews we got to the pictures, meeting up with his brothers again along with Demi and Danielle. I bit my lip as their publicist put me in the middle of Nick and Demi for the group shots.

She inched away from me. Not enough for any of the cameras to notice, but enough for me to notice. I tightened my grip around Nick's waste a little as he looked down, kissing my forehead.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

I smiled at him. "I'm fine."

"Liar."

I nudged him as he laughed. "I'm fine."

"I'll get it out of you at some point tonight," he smirked.

I shook my head, smiling a little. "Nothing's wrong."

"Whatever you say," he smiled a little as the publicists came over, rearranging us all separately.

"You two, everyone wants pictures of you guys alone," Mine informed us.

He nodded, pulling me over away from them and squeezing me as tight as he could. "Nick!" I squealed as the flashes started going even faster.

He laughed, letting go a little as I leaned against his chest, smiling at the cameras.

Once we finally walked in I grabbed Demi's arm. The group froze once they realized what was happening, but I waved them on to keep going.

"I need to talk to her."

"But I don't want to talk to you," she growled through gritted teeth.

It didn't matter, though. They'd already left.

"Demi, I'm sorry," I plead with her. I didn't want her to be mad at me. She was my best-friend, and one of the most loyal friends I'd ever had. I didn't want that to be ruined.

"Sorry isn't enough." She refused to meet my eyes. She was looking behind me, at the floor, to the side of her, anywhere but me.

"Nothing I do can make this better-"

"You're right, because you fucked things up when you started this," she snapped, glaring at me. "Did you ever think that some people would be hurt, Miley?"

"Of course I did!"

"No, you and Nick never do. That's why you two never work out, because the only thing you think about is each other! It's like no one else matters!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I fall in love? I didn't know I was supposed to inform you," I couldn't hold the remark back any longer.

"And you still don't understand," she rolled her eyes, walking the direction the boys went.

"Demi!" she ignored me, continuing to walk.

I sighed, going back and sitting beside Nick. Of course, on the other side of me Demi was sitting down. Go figure.

"What was that about?" His protective side was coming out as he eyed Demi suspiciously. I put one of my hands on his arms, keeping him back.

"Nothing."

"Miley."

"_Nick_."

"Fine," he leaned back in his chair.

I'd have to deal with Demi later. In the meantime, I wanted caffeine. I wanted a lot of it too.

"Can we go to Starbucks after this?"

"We're in a limo with everyone else too," he told me as if I didn't know. I was well aware. "I don't think they'll like it if we stop."

I grinned. "They will if you pay for their coffee."

"I'm not paying. And neither are you."

I rolled my eyes. Well then, _how _did he expect to get Starbucks?

"What if after we get home you drive us?"

"No dates," he told me. I could tell that he was very disappointed about not going for a coffee run. He was so enthusiastic about it, too.

"Then, what if you go get me coffee and bring it back?"

"What if you go get it yourself?" He turned to me, that challenge in his eyes.

"Will you pay?"

"Why would I pay?"

"Because you're a good boyfriend," I explained, holding my hand out.

He smiled, placing his hand in mine and intertwining our fingers.

"Actually, I was looking for cash," I pulled my hand away.

He crossed his arms. "I'm not paying for your coffee."

"Please?"

"No!" He paused, thinking. "Plus, the last thing you need is coffee at midnight."

I sighed, silently giving in after my last protest. "But I like coffee."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Fine," I sighed.

He chuckled at my dramatics, wrapping an arm around me. "What's your agenda tomorrow?"

"Wake up at nine, shoot until five, get home at five thirty, text you all day, then a video chat at night," I answered, a grin on my face.

"Exciting," he laughed as the lights dimmed and we both payed attention.

I kept glancing at him throughout the entire show and knew he was doing the same. Every now and then we'd look at the same time, but we were still like little kids, our eyes darting away.

After the show his limo dropped me off at my house and he walked me to the door. The only person left inside the limo was Joe and both of us knew he wouldn't mind. If anything, he was probably the most laid back out of everyone other than Brandi.

Once he left I went straight to bed after I changed. It was almost two, not to mention how much these type of things exhausted me. It took a lot to get ready, then when there's drama at the show too, such as my best-friend refusing to speak to me after a few sentences... They always wore me out. It didn't take ten minutes to get to bed.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the door softly shutting as I moaned. Why was anyone in my room? It seemed like I had just fallen asleep. Turning to look at the clock I saw the room was empty, so whoever it was must have just left. I also saw my alarm would be going off in five minutes. I shut my eyes, not bothering to wake up yet. The next five minutes of being asleep were very important to me.

When my alarm went off I finally sat up, slowly walking to the dresser. It was a late night last night. Then, I smelt it. I turned around, spotting the Starbucks cup on my bedside table and smiling as I read the note that someone had written to go with it. Oh, how that boy can make my day. However, how he always got in the house without me even knowing was always beyond my understanding. Sure, he had a key, but he's walking around in my room. He must be pretty quiet.

I grinned, reading the note and smiled. I knew how to pick boyfriends, alright. I picked the perfect one when I was thirteen. If that's not talent I don't know what is.

_Here's your coffee, Princess. We're going out tonight at seven. Be ready. Dress casual. Oh, and, don't worry. I talked to our parents about it. I bet you're wondering how we're going on a date? Well, it's a surprise. Enjoy the coffee. It's your favorite. See you tonight... And just in case you forgot, I love you. -Nick._

**Nick**.  
I chuckled at yet another text message from Miley. It was 6:40 and she was supposedly already ready. Surprises never were her forte. She was probably in her room, worrying about whether or not she looked okay. Hopefully she took my advice and dressed normally. Jeans and a T-Shirt. That's all she needed.

_Where are we going?_

When would this girl get that I wasn't going to tell her? She would love it and I was positive she'd be thrilled.

_Surprise._

_ Fine. Then how'd you get our parents to say yes?_

I smirked. I knew exactly how to get her more anxious. Tell her a little piece of the truth.

_Someone's coming with._

I got in the car, letting her dwell on that for the next few minutes while I drove to her house. I pulled into the driveway, ringing the doorbell. Her mom opened it, giving a small smile at me. She didn't even bother calling Miley's name, we could both hear her running down the stairs already.

She ran at me, giving me a hug.

"The tighter you hug me won't make me tell you."

She instantly pulled away, crossing her arms. "That's not fair."

"Yeah it is."

"Mom, where are we going and who's coming with?" She gave up on me.

Tish put up her hands, shrugging. Miley groaned, looking out the window. "Are they in your car?"

"No, they'll be at my house at seven-fifteen. I didn't want to give away the surprise that early," I smiled at her as she came over, banging her head against my chest.

"Tell me."

I rolled my eyes, looking at the time. "You can wait another fifteen minutes."

"It's seven? Let's go!" She didn't waste a second, beginning to walk out.

I chuckled, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her. "Hold on, Princess. Say bye to your mom first."

She was still in the room watching us. Miley smiled, going over and giving her a hug and kiss before coming back to me and dragging me out the door.

"Bye," I grinned at her mom. "I'll have her back by eleven."

"How'd you convince her to let us go out 'til eleven?" Miley asked, hopping in my car.

I winked at her, backing out. "I'm very persuasive."

"In that case, you should go persuade Demi to forgive me."

She said it as a joke, but the two of us knew it wasn't. I took a hand off the wheel, holding it out for her to hold. She hesitated, wondering if she should admit she wanted my comfort before putting it on top of mine.

"She's still mad?"

"She's a little past mad right now."

I sighed before squeezing her hand. "Well, I'm going to give you the time of your life tonight and make you forget about everything."

I pulled into my driveway, getting out of the car as she didn't bother to wait for me, opening her own door and meeting me in the middle of the car where we leaned against the hood.

"Hey, I have really good news!" I exclaimed, turning to her excitedly.

I watched her smile and my smile increased. The powers she had over me... "What?"

"I walked in through your front door today. Both times. No side entrance."

She giggled. "Well, I'm always gonna use your side door now that I'm used to it. I feel safer that way."

"Fine with me," I wrapped an arm around her.

A car honked behind us and I didn't miss a beat, jumping to cover Miley's eyes just as she looked back. She struggled but we both knew it was no match.

"You can't see!"

She kept wiggling, her hands on my wrists. "Let me go! I wanna know who it is!"

"It's a surprise!"

"Well, when am I gonna figure it out?"

The two mystery people got out of the car, walking up besides me. They stood on each side of her.

"I bet you don't know who it is," he said in a high-pitched voice.

"Obviously, because _someone _won't uncover my eyes," she crossed her arms, still trying to turn her head.

"Because it's a surprise," he backed me up, still using that high-pitched voice.

His girlfriend, however, was not as nice. She used her normal voice, ruining it all. She did laugh at the scene, though. That was a plus. "Nick, uncover them!"

"I know that voice," Miley smiled as I pulled her into me. "Now that I already know will you let go?"

"She said three words. I don't think you can recognize a voice that fast," I told her. "Who is it?"

"It's Vanessa," she shoved me away, running up to Vanessa, embracing her in a tight hug. "Vanessa!"

"Miley!" she mimicked.

"I've missed you so much!" She squeezed her tighter as the Vanessa simply laughed at her antics.

"Where's my hug?" Zac crossed his arms as Miley turned to him.

"You wouldn't tell me who you were," she kept by Vanessa, a small smile on her face. The two of them stared at each other for a while before she ran over to Zac, giving him a hug.

"I secretly missed you too," she mumbled.

Zac chuckled, looking down at her. "I'm sure Nick here was able to keep you from missing anyone too badly."

She blushed, going back by me and hiding her face in my chest. "Are you guys mad?"

"We've known you two would end up back together. We weren't even surprised," Vanessa told me, a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah, we were shopping the other day and the magazine was there. Nessa literally picked it up, told me you two were back to making out, and put it back down."

"Well, everyone else is pissed off at us," Miley muttered spitefully, getting into the car.

"Why?"

"We kept it a secret, and no one really knew. No one exactly likes that."

"They'll get over it," Vanessa rolled her eyes as we started to go there.

Miley groaned. "Will someone please tell me where we're going?"

"Oh, I'm taking you bowling," I decided to finally answer. She snapped over to me surprised, but she obviously was excited, going on and on about how she hasn't been bowling in three years. I knew that, and that's why I decided to take her.

Once we arrived Miley looked around amazed. If I didn't know her, I'd have thought she'd never been bowling before. When the workers handed me the rental shoes she snapped over to me, her eyes filled with shock.

"I don't have socks," she panicked.

"Miley, would I really let you forget to grab socks?" I pulled them out of my pocket, handing it to her with a small smile.

She rose her eyebrows. "You actually planned this all out, huh?"

"Me, Zac, and Vanessa," I confirmed, grabbing her hand as Zac led us to the right lane. So far, no one had noticed us which was always a good thing.

"Teams?" Vanessa asked.

I smirked. "Me and Miley against you two."

"Nick, I'm not a very good bowler," she whispered to me.

"I am," I gloated.

And while it was close (no thanks to Miley who's highest number of pins knocked down at once being seven), Zac and V definitely won. No question about it. I had did great. I beat Vanessa, who had come in second, by sixty points. However, Miley wasn't kidding when she said she couldn't bowl. She'd barely broken sixty.

I just laughed at her lack of skill, even though I was somewhat upset that we didn't win. I could tell that Miley saw I was disappointed and sighed, putting on my brave face. I was too competitive and I knew that.

"Nice try," I kissed her temple, grabbing the bowling shoes from her hands and returning them.

The drive home was filled with random talk as we went back to my house and said good-bye to Zac and Vanessa before we got back in the car to take Miley home.

"Today was amazing," she turned to me. That spark was in her eyes was shining wildly and I was sure it was brighter than any star out there. I lived for that spark. Sometimes, I like to think I put that spark in her eyes.

"I'm glad you liked it."

I pulled into her driveway around ten and we both got out. She went to tell her mom she was back while I decided to get the basketball, throwing it to me as I shot it into the hoop. I don't know why, but it was just something we did now. After a long day, or getting killed by stress and paparazzi, or even after a great day, it all seemed so much more perfect when the two of us sat out there shooting hoops together, being normal teenagers.

"Can you stay?" she asked, giving me that pout of hers. "Please? Just for an hour. Two tops."

I sighed, grabbing my phone and calling my mom. She bit her lip anxiously as I talked with my mom. She really wanted me to stay today.

"It's fine," I told her as she shot another hoop. "My curfew is twelve."

She rose her eyebrows. "Wow. Your mom must really like me."

"She loves you. And I think she's probably talking to one of your parents now, making sure we don't try to sneak out."

She came over to me, quickly stealing the ball away, out of my hands, and shooting it. The ball bounced off the rim as she caught it again, getting ready to shoot. I grabbed her around the waist, holding the ball to her.

"You stole my ball," I whispered in her ear.

"You stole my heart," she shot back, a smirk on her face as she watched me smile.

"I'm not sorry."

"You better not be."

I promised her. "Oh, I'm not."

"Are you still a virgin?" She suddenly asked, looking up at me with my hands still around her waist.

"Of course. Why would you even ask?" I didn't know why'd she'd even think otherwise. I mean, sure, we hadn't really talked about our virginities since we were fifteen, but nothing's changed with it. And, I always knew I'd be able to tell if she ever lost hers. I didn't know how I would, but somehow I knew I'd just... feel it.

She shrugged, looking nervous suddenly. "I just, didn't know if you and Selena..."

"Never," I pulled her closer. "I always knew you'd be my first."

"Even in 2008?"

"Even then."

"So, you always thought we'd end up back together?"

"No. But I knew that even if everything went wrong and you ended up getting married to some poor, ugly, filthy underwear model, I'd find a way to make you my first."

She looked up at me, that spark still in her eyes with a glimmer of challenge. "That's kind of cocky."

"Not when it's you we're talking about having sex with."

Miley laughed, looking up at me with the biggest smile on her face. Tonight couldn't have gone more perfectly if I tried. Everything continuously went right for us – and that didn't happen very often. She leaned up to my lips, murmuring something before kissing me.

"You're amazing, Nick Jonas."

**Kind of a long chapter... for me :) haha. tell me what you thought? :DD**

**twitter/iaskedtaylorx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

**Miley.  
**For once, Nick and I actually had the same day off of work. It was shocking. Especially since that meant we got today all to ourselves. Usually Nick would have planned some big fancy all-day romantic date, but considering we're grounded from going on dates alone, that wouldn't have worked out to well.

Which led us here. In his room with the door open while his mom casually walked by every seven minutes exactly. However, I think the intervals were getting longer. We were going on eleven minutes now. It was still annoying how no one trusted us, though. No one thought we were right on this. It had been over a month since we released the news. It was time for people to start moving on.

"I miss Demi," I whined to him for what had to be the billionth time. It just hurt, losing your number one fan of two years.

Well, other than Nick.

"I know you do," he sighed stroking my hair and what had started out as a simple depressed thought turned into me getting me into depressed mood.

"She won't even talk to me now," I mumbled, wondering how Demi couldn't see it. If Nick and I were really right for each other, shouldn't Demi be able to tell?

"Soon enough she has to, right?"

I shrugged. Yeah. Maybe. I guess. Not really. No. No, she could go on forever ignoring me if she wanted to. And that's what was killing me. The fact that it was so easy for her to dismiss me as a best-friend while it was tearing me apart. Sometimes, I wondered if she ever even remembered our friendship. Then she would glare at me and make me realize that she remembered... she just didn't want to.

Nick sighed in our hug, and I knew that even though he wouldn't tell me who it was, he missed somebody too. Someone was pissed at him as well, and he felt the need to be strong for the both of us. But he didn't have to be strong. I wouldn't break down if he told me what was wrong. If anything it'd make me happier.

The fact that we were both so torn up about this, though... Maybe it would be better if we spent some time apart to sort things out. To let people calm down. They were so angry right now and that was even more of a reason to do it, right?

Maybe if we just, spent a few days on our own, not as a couple, it'd make things at least a little better. I didn't want it, but I think we needed it. We needed some time alone. Maybe time alone could fix things a little.

I took a deep breath. How could I tell Nick that, though?

"Do you ever think of taking a break?" I asked him the question quietly as he hugged me. I felt so safe, but at the same time I was so confused in his arms. Why didn't anyone want this? If Nick and I were so right for each other, why did everyone think we were so wrong? Shouldn't that mean something?

"What?" he pulled me away instantly, making eye contact. "No. Do you?"

"You already know the answer," I mumbled. If I asked the question I was obviously just thinking about it, but I was still felt stupid bringing it up to him. Especially when he was so confident we could make it.

He looked at me in a mix of disbelief and hurt. I know that we said we wouldn't do this, that we said that we wouldn't break up or do anything stupid, but maybe a few days away from each other is what we need to figure all of this out. To figure out how we're gonna deal with this and how long our parents are going to be mad.

"You want to take a break because you miss Demi?" he asked as if it was the stupidest thing in the world.

And if I was doing this only for Demi, it would be stupid. It'd be the dumbest idea I'd ever had. But this wasn't just for Demi. This was for me and him and our families and everyone else who's mad. This was for Braison who still couldn't be in the same room as me without sending me a glare so harsh I didn't even know he could produce. This is for Selena. to make sure she's really okay with us. This was for everyone.

"Not just because of that," I protested, getting defensive. "I think everyone that's mad just needs some time to cool down and think about this rationally, and they can't do that if we're in your room swallowing each others faces off."

He nodded, pursing his lips and crossing his arms. "So you're telling me that this isn't because of Demi at all?"

I knew he wasn't really angry at me. If anything, he'd understand. He was only on the verge of yelling because he didn't see it coming at all. Then again, neither did I. I had pretty much acted on the impulse decision that we needed a break. I'd thought of a whole minute and a half ago.

"Fine. It's a little bit because of her, but-"

"She shouldn't matter to our relationship."

"Nick! My best-friend isn't speaking to me because of our relationship! I know she _shouldn't_ matter but that does! It does to me!" I threw my hands up, letting the tears slip out of frustration and confusion.

He stood there, not moving from where he was, not even sure if we were a couple or not at the moment. He didn't know if he was supposed to comfort me or not.

I took a deep breath, finishing my rant. "I just-I can't do this right now. It's too much."

"So, what are you saying?"

He knew what I was saying. He knew exactly what I was saying. Was he really going to make me say it out loud? Because this hurt me too. It hurt me just as much and I had no idea what I was doing, but I knew that we needed it.

"I need some time alone," I told him softly, painfully watching his emotions fall.

"Miley-"

"Not forever," I pushed some of my hair back behind my ears. I couldn't live without him forever. That was as impossible as living without oxygen was. "Just a few days – until I find a way to sort things out."

"Fine. A few days," he unhappily agreed. He didn't want to agree at all, but he really wasn't getting much of a choice, here. We both know my decision had already been made.

"Oh, and Nick?" I turned back as I was about to leave, returning by his side to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too. Just a few days," he coaxed.

"A few days," I repeated, almost walking out the door before stopping again and turning around. "And don't move onto Selena during this break. Please?"

He smiled a little bit and I knew that if he wasn't so upset he'd be laughing.

"I won't, Princess."

I nodded, walking out of his room. I didn't know how long this break would be, but I already missed him. I had to stop myself from going straight back in his room and pinning him down on his bed to make up with him. But no. I knew I couldn't do that. Not this time at least.

We needed some time apart.

**Nick.  
**It took fifteen hours. At eleven-thirty she was at my set. It was definitely a surprise, but it was a good one. I had to admit that even me, the one person who usually knew Miley better than she knew herself thought she'd take a little more time than fifteen hours. Then again, she never was predictable.

I rushed off the second someone yelled Cut, going to hug her. I hadn't talked to her in fifteen hours, after all. I was going through withdrawals.

"You found a way to fix everything already?" I asked her incredulously.

I felt her wrap her arms around me tighter as she shook her head against my chest. "No. But I realized not having you around doesn't make things any better."

I didn't say anything, just pulling her closer. I knew that I was pretty torn up, but right now, she didn't need to hear it. She was a lot worse off. Besides, it didn't matter how torn up I was, just having her here made the biggest smile come to my face.

Kevin walked off, not even saying hi. I didn't care if he didn't approve of Miley and I, but he didn't need to be so blunt about it.

"Is he still really mad at me?" Miley asked. It killed me to keep hearing how much pain was in her voice. Especially when all of it was caused by people we both loved.

I sighed. "He's pretty mad at the both of us right now."

"What about Joe?"

"Joe is happy for us," I stroked my hand through her hair. "Disappointed... But, over it. He's happy now."

She looked up at me. "And your parents... Are they still pissed?"

I gulped. Their approval meant so much to her. To tell her how angry they were at the moment would kill her.

"Nah, they aren't angry anymore. Actually, I think they're fine with it now."

"You're lying," she shot out, first thing. No hesitation whatsoever. She was almost as good at reading me as I was at reading her.

"They're better. Not completely over it, but it'll just take some time," I gave in, letting out a sigh. "They all wish we'd told them."

"Do you?"

"Not for a second," I kissed her forehead. "These past few months have been the best of my life."

"Yeah, our relationship was perfect when the world wasn't involved," she spat, looking to the ground.

I wanted so badly to tell her that one day, we wouldn't need to deal with anyone else, it would be the two of us alone and things would be perfect. But I couldn't lie to her about something like that.

"The world won't go away. It'll always be there." I grabbed onto her hand. "But we can always get through it together if we try hard enough."

"Promise me this time we'll make it? No matter how hard it gets," she bit her lip. "Promise me that we're indestructible."

"I promise," I kissed her on the lips, lingering there for a minute.

"Nick, no PG-13 movies on set," Chelsea yelled over, a small smirk on her lips.

Miley looked at me. "Is she mad?"

"No, that's just her sense of humor. She's just as obnoxious as the last time you met her," I spoke, making sure it was loud enough for her to hear me.

"Nick!" she growled, grabbing Nicole's hand and forcing her to speed-walk near Miley and I as well. "You think you're so clever."

"Well I am," I grinned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miley raise her eyebrows and shake her head at the two of them.

Nicole laughed. "I trust Miley way more than you. She's clever enough to be the richest teenager in America."

"Right. But once I marry her, I get all of her money. That's pretty clever of me if you ask me."

I felt Miley freeze at the mention of marriage. We never talked about our future so in depth as marriage, for a second I worried that was a stupid thing to say. But then, I turned to see a smile on her face. The idea didn't bug her in the least.

Chelsea looked at her, rolling her eyes. "You have a real keeper. Don't ever let him go."

"But he looks so cute with his hair in a ponytail," she ran her fingers through my hair as I smiled before realizing what she'd just said.

"He let you put his hair in a ponytail?" Nicole asked in disbelief as Miley kept nodding.

"Boy, you are so whipped."

"I can't-" Nicole began to add something else.

"_Miley_," I complained, looking at her. I was so not whipped! "Tell them to stop it!"

"Nick," she laced her fingers between mine, "you're being immature. They're just teasing you."

There was a huge smile on her face now and she looked carefree. I couldn't help but smile at that face. They were actually picking on me, but seeing that smile on made me forget to point it out. Those sparks were back in her eye, right where they were a few weeks ago after our date. Those sparks meant everything to me.

"Whipped," Chelsea singsonged.

I grinned, pulling Miley closer so our arms were pressed together. She held on to me tighter and I couldn't hold back that smile any longer. I was beyond whipped by now.

But I just smiled at my costars, looking at them for a second before facing Miley again. "Just a little bit."

**Sorrry for the baddd chapter! the next one is betttter i promise :) **

**twitter/iaskedtaylorx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

**Miley.**  
I was sitting in my room with Selena. She was sleeping over tonight and I had to admit that it was nice to have a best-friend with me. Even if we were just sitting in my room, silently flipping through magazines, it felt nice to have someone there considering I had no one the past couple of weeks.

Then, I began wondering why she out of all people was so okay with this. Why she didn't care at all. Demi was beyond upset that she was left out in the dark, yet Selena was standing in front of me as if it was nothing. She was the one person I expected to be hurt, and draw the final straw.

"Sel?" I stopped thinking, knowing it'd eventually get me in trouble. She quickly faced me from her magazine and as we met eyes I blurted out the question. "Why aren't you mad?

"About?"

I smiled knowingly at her. "You know what about."

She sighed, and for a moment I thought she wouldn't tell me. For a moment I thought she was going to brush it off and say she just didn't mind. Then she closed the magazine and looked me in the eye.

"I know you told Demi you guys were nothing, but she believed that you weren't in love with him the past three years, too," she let out the tiniest forced laugh before looking down again, "and I think both of us have known that was never true."

I looked at her, tilting my head. How did she know that? Since when did she know that? And, better yet, why didn't she never mention she knew? So, she had known we were dating this entire time? Or did she just know that I liked him? And, if she knew he liked me, did she know when she was dating him? Or did she not even know that he liked me back?

I must have been sitting there gaping, because Selena started talking again, pulling me out of the trance.

"C'mon, Miley, you didn't honestly think I don't know why he broke up with me," she looked down, playing with the comforter.

She knew? Oh, crap. Oh, _shit_. I'm the worst best-friend in the world. It's one thing lying to her so she wouldn't know but when she already did know it all... Dammit.

"I don't know exactly what happened on the beach, but I've known something happened there ever since we broke up. Just like I've known you're in love with him. I'll admit, the whole 'secretly dating' thing you guys kept hidden pretty well. I had no idea."

"Selena..." I sighed. She should've told me she's known. "I'm so-"

"Look, when I became your friend, I knew you were still in love with him. It was obvious," she fiddled with the comforter some more. "Hell, I think something in me knew he was always in love with you, anyways."

"How'd you figure all of this out?" I asked her, half hurting for her half amazed that she'd kept her mouth shut this entire time.

"Well, the video chat right when he broke up with me showed me you knew more than you were letting on, so when I suggested maybe Nick had another girl, I was testing you. You'd either deny it like I was crazy, or accept it. I knew from the time you failed that the other girl was you."

"I'm-"

"Miley, I told you, it's okay. A part of me always knew I was his second choice."

"Still," I fumbled. That didn't stop me from feeling bad. She had known this entire time that she was dumped because Nick liked her best-friend. I knew that feeling. It sucked.

"Don't give him up because of Demi," she plead. I met her eyes, trying to figure out if she was lying or saying that because she felt she had to, but she was genuine. I wanted to figure out if she was even hurting, but I didn't see anything that even suggested she might be. It seemed like she'd seen it coming a long time ago. Like she didn't even care anymore.

"I won't," I promised her. I'd already tried a break, after all. It didn't go so well.

"Are you happy with how everything's turning out?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

She let out another sigh, looking at me disappointed. I would be disappointed in me too. Especially if I was her. "You're lying again."

I faced the floor, putting my head in my hands. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged. "I'm really happy with Nick... But it feels like all my old friends are leaving, my _best_ friend really is leaving. The fame is dying down and I can't do anything to stop it... It all makes it kind of hard to be happy."

"The fame won't last forever," she told me, playing with her fingers. "It's gonna die down and you can't stop that, but when the fame dies down and you feel like you have no fans and all your old friends are gone, there's gonna be that one person left. He won't change." I didn't answer as she finally faced away from me, staring back at her magazine, trying to act as if this wasn't the most awkward conversation we've ever had. "He loves you, Miley. So, you might as well just not break up this time. We all know you'd end up back together."

"Thanks, Sel," I gave a small smile. "I needed that."

"No problem," she giggled. "Besides, we wouldn't want another girl coming in, thinking she has a chance, right?"

I forced a laugh. "I'm-"

"Stop apologizing," she ordered. "Remember that promise we made a year ago?"

I nodded, faintly remembering the two of us sitting in Demi's room. Was that really only a year ago? It seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"We wouldn't let Nick come between us."

"Which means to stop apologizing," she told me sternly, and I knew that we were already looking for a new topic.

"How's your love life going?"

She shrugged, grinning a little. "Not that well."

I scoffed. With that look on her face 'Not that well' was obviously code for 'I think I'm in love'. "Who is it?"

"Well, you don't know him. He's new to Disney and seventeen, but he's so cute! And I met him like, a week ago and he's the nicest boy in the entire world."

"Does the nicest boy in the entire world have a name?"

"Matt," she told me dreamily.

I grabbed my laptop going on IMDB. I let her search him up and I had to admit, he was pretty cute. Not as cute as Nick, but he looked nice.

"I approve," I nodded.

"Yeah, but I've tried rushing into things with Nick. I think I just want to wait awhile on this one, you know? I mean, not everyone can start dating the day they meet and still be together six years later," she teased me.

I blushed. Sure, I used to be used to the teasing, but it hadn't happened in so long. I'm glad it was now. That meant things were getting back to normal. To the way they should be. The way they were back December 2006. That could have been the best month of my life. I'd never felt more alive than the first time he'd said 'I love you'.

I grinned a little bit at the thought.

Not everyone could meet when they were twelve, completely rush into it, and still be madly in love almost seven years later.

Nick and I were pretty special.

**Nick.**  
I grinned walking to Miley's side door. There was no way I was going to walk in through the main door with this amazing gift I'd gotten for her. No way. I held it behind my back as I opened the door that she never locked. I always wished that she would, but right now, I didn't mind that it was unlocked.

"Oh, Miley," I singsonged, walking in.

"Oh, Nicky," she mimicked me before her face fell. "You're too happy. What'd you do?"

"I got you something," I smiled, pulling out her surprise from behind my back. The perfect bra. It was lacy, it was skimpy, it was black, and it would look _great_ with Miley in it.

Her eyes went wide before she laughed, and I could tell she knew I was just kidding... Partially.

"What is that?"

"A bra," I grinned, waving it around a little bit.

She rose an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "How did you know what size to get me?"

"I told you already, I need to look at something while I'm stashed in your closet."

I think she almost choked. "So you look at my _bra_ size?"

"Well, not anymore. We aren't a secret," I looked down sadly. There were some pretty interesting things in that closet...

She giggled, shaking her head. "You are never allowed in my closet again.

"I figured." I held up the bra for her to get a better view as I brought it closer. "But, you should go try this on."

"Why? You still wouldn't see it," she was testing me as I walked closer. Once I reached her bed I took the final step, sitting on top of her and straddling her with my legs.

"You'd definitely need a second opinion, and who would be more honest than me?"

She rolled her eyes, taking the bra out of my hands and throwing it across the room. "I want to smack you. You know you're the single, most annoying person I've ever met, right?"

"But you find it all irresistible."

"Only sometimes," she corrected. Her smile said it all, though. She never could lie. Not to me at least. She loved me all the time, day and night.

I pointed to my lips. "Are you gonna kiss me?"

"Aren't you supposed to make the first move?"

Was she really going to give me a hard time tonight? I get her a present and she gives me a hard time. Go figure.

"I thought we were beyond that," I leaned in, connecting our lips.

Miley didn't hesitate to kiss back at all, wrapping her arm around my neck while her hand was digging through my hair. I knew she found me irresistible. She couldn't even control the effect I had on her.

I smiled into the kiss before she thought of something, pulling away. Tease.

"Why were you bra shopping, anyways?"

I jumped off of her lap to a sitting position on the bed before putting my hands up. "I was _not _bra shopping."

"You bought a bra," she pointed at the lacy thing I was already regretting buying. She would never let me live down how I went 'bra shopping'. I could see it now, her telling all of her friends.

"For you."

She smiled, sitting up with me. "So, who'd you go bra shopping with?"

"Selena."

She really did smack me this time. "You know, that's getting old."

"I went with Joe," I ignored her comment.

She snorted. Well, that was ladylike. "I'm sure Joe loved that."

"Oh, he did. I tried to get him to get one for Demi, but he said it was _suggestive_," I told her in mock disbelief. "Can you believe that?"

"No! What would buying your girlfriend underwear possibly suggest?"

I laughed, pinning her down to the bed in a hug. "Admit it. You think it's funny."

"I think it's hilarious," she smiled, beginning to play with my hair as I laid on her chest for a change. "However, I can see why Joe wouldn't get it. You'd need to know someone pretty well to pull a stunt like that."

"Good thing I know you more than God does, then," I told her.

She shoved me off of her, grabbing the bra off the floor and examining it.

"You hardly know me."

I shook my head. I just bought her the right sized bra, yet she still could say that I didn't know her.

"I know you love me."

"The entire world knows that."

I shook my head, thinking harder. "I know how to cheer you up in less than three minutes."

She just smiled at that one and I knew I was right. She fiddled with her present some more before looking up at me.

"This is the horniest thing you've ever given me. You know that?"

"But you like it."

"I refuse to wear it for you."

I smirked. "You still like it."

"It does have the Nick Jonas charm on it," she looked up, that smile still on her face.

"I got you something else too. Hold on. It's in the car."

I ran out, grabbing the Target bag before walking back in.

"What's in it?" She immediately asked, standing up and grabbing it from my hands. She took out the bottle, figuring out what it was before her jaw dropped. "Nicholas! How perverted can you get?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Princess," I took the shaving cream from her, holding it in my own hand as I went into her way too big bathroom. "It's for the floor."

"You plan to shave the floor?" she asked skeptically. "This should be good."

"Not shave the floor. Draw on it. You never drew in shaving cream as a kid? They would squirt it on the desks and you could draw with it?"

She started laughing, shaking her head. "No, I learned math and everything. Were you in the special ed class?"

"It was pre-school! All pre-schools did this. C'mon, you seriously don't remember it?"

She shook her head as I began squirting it all over the floor. She sat down, giving me a look.

"This is crazy."

I rolled my eyes, spraying some on her face. "Start drawing," I sat on the other side of the rather large puddle, taking the lead.

_I love MC,_ I wrote in it.

She sighed, placing her hand in it and beginning to make her own doodles.

"I don't want to go to Emily's birthday party," she whined. "And neither do you. Plus, there's gonna be a ton of fights. So we should skip it."

"Sh," I ordered. "We need to go, but shut up. We're being pre-schoolers. There's no talking of drama."

She shook her head, making faces as she drew. "This could be the stupidest thing we've ever done together."

"Admit that you're having fun," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm having fun," she told me, tilting her head a little. "It's an absolutely crazy idea and I don't know what possessed you think of it, but it's fun."

I smirked, nodding my head in satisfaction.

"I think it'd be funner if you tried your newest piece of lingerie on while we did this," I stated, looking up at her.

She scoffed, getting that dangerous glimmer in her eyes as she reached back in the bag getting the other bottle of shaving cream. She went over the drawings on the floor, tackling me backwards and sitting on top of me as she smirked.

I looked around at what she was holding, watching her open the bottle. My eyes widened as her stupid grin just increased.

"No. Miley!" I warned. She slowly got closer and closer, sticking her tongue out at me. "Don't do it."

"Payback!" She suddenly started screaming, first squirting it over my face before moving on to my hair. She sure did know how to get the cream in between every single curl, too. I squirmed, trying to her her off but it was too hard.

Once she stopped she smirked, looking at me as I glared at her. Suddenly she got up, beginning to run. It took me about half a second to start chasing her, laughing. "Miley, you're dead!"

"You can't catch me!" she giggled, running even faster. I knew this house better than she did, though. I cut her off within thirty seconds. She looked at me with wide eyes as I grabbed her, picking her up. She began kicking while laughing, begging me to put her down.

Finally, I did. I got to the bathroom, laying her down right in the middle of our puddle. She gasped, closing her eyes as she felt get in her hair and seep through her shirt.

She immediately sat up, pulling me down so that I was laying on top of her again. She scooped up some from beside her, spreading more on my face.

"Payback," she smiled at me.

She missed one minor detail. She'd want to kiss me. I leaned in, connecting our lips as I pressed our foreheads together. She was smiling into it, I could tell. I grabbed some from the ground, beginning to caress her cheeks.

She pulled away with a happy look that told me knew she was defeated in our shaving cream war.

I smiled at her a little, raising my eyebrows.

"Payback."

**haha, i had fun writing this :) thoughts? :D**

**twitter/iaskedtaylorx**

**oh, & school started. ew.**

**HAPPY MONDAY (=  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

Nick smiled at me as he parked, trying to make me a little bit happier. He knew that the last place I wanted to be was a party. I'm kind of antisocial, meaning that this scene of loud music and hundreds of people wasn't exactly ideal.

"Ready?"

"To go home? Yeah, let's go."

He rolled his eyes, getting out of the car and coming to my side to open the door. He grabbed my arm, practically pulling me out on his own. I huffed, still grabbing his hand again.

"I don't want to go."

"I've noticed," he assured.

"Then why are we here?" I muttered under my breath.

"Stop pouting. We're here because it'd be rude not to go."

I shut my mouth, going inside with him. The music was blaring and it was definitely a party of a superstar. This place was out of control. Chances were I probably wouldn't even see Emily in this mess.

"Joe's over there," he yelled over the music. "C'mon!"

He started walking and I looked over, almost freezing. Demi was there, and considering she just about hated me right now, I didn't really want to see her.

"Aw," Joe cooed as we came over. I rolled my eyes causing him to come over to me, grabbing my cheeks. "Miley, you and Nicky are so cute together."

I slapped him away, laughing and pouting at Nick. "_See_? Parties suck."

"Parties suck," he mimicked me as I shoved him.

"Did you enjoy Nick's perverted gift for you?" Joe asked, smirking at Nick a little bit as he suddenly blushed.

"Oh, I found it hilarious. I just never knew that in your spare time you two went bra shopping."

His head shot to Nick, eyes wide. "We didn't go bra shopping. Nick had to buy more shaving cream because he ran out, so we just happened to pass the bras."

"First of all, you still bought a bra," I told him firmly. "Second of all, that shaving cream wasn't because Nick ran out. He felt the need to draw on my bathroom floor with it."

Nick's face automatically turned red as he grabbed me, covering my mouth. "Enough stories."

It was too late, though. Joe was already laughing and I could tell Demi was fighting a smile. If she wasn't so mad she would be laughing too. Instead, she was focused on glaring at me.

"Demi, is there a problem?" Nick asked.

I shot a look at him. "Nick, sto-"

"You're girlfriend," she told him with a straight face. "And, kind of you, but mostly your girlfriend."

"Nick, let's go dance," I forced him away before he said anything to her.

"I don't get why she isn't over it," he growled, leading us to sit down. We both knew Nick would never actually dance. He's danced with me maybe five times since we've met.

"It doesn't matter, okay? She isn't making a big deal out of it. It's fine."

He nodded, scanning the crowd, refusing to make eye contact. That meant he was still angry. I shook my head, deciding to deal with him later.

"I'm going to the bathroom. While I'm there you should calm down."

He softened as I walked away. I wouldn't tell him, but this whole Demi thing was making me stressed out too. It was my best-friend, after all. It was tearing me apart and I had no idea how to fix it, but that last thing I needed was him making things worse. I walked into the bathroom, grabbing my clutch and quickly fixing my make-up.

"Look what the cat dragged in," I heard someone mutter besides me.

I looked at who it was in the mirror, biting my lip but not saying anything back to my used-to-be best friend.

"I can't believe you," she rolled her eyes, looking me over and raising her eyebrows, automatically making me feel self-conscious. "I don't know how we were ever friends."

Then, she walked out. I stood there stunned for a few seconds before hastily putting everything back in my bag and going out after her. No. That wasn't fair. That comment took things too far.

"Hey!" I called after her. She turned around with a bored look on her face, letting me pull her over so we were facing each other, her standing on one side of the abandoned hallway, myself on the other. If she wanted a fight, fine. She'd get one. Because she can insult Nick and I, I'd deal with it, but when she insulted our friendship... That took things too far.

"What do you want, Miley?" she looked at her nails.

I shook my head, glaring at her.

"Would you stop acting like such a saint?" I hissed. "You did the exact same thing! You and Joe kept it a secret from everyone, too. The only difference is, that we didn't tell our parents."

She rose her eyebrows. "Joe and I are nothing like you and Nick, so don't even go there. Joe wasn't taken."

"Neither was Nick," I shot back.

"Really? How long had he been broken up with Selena for, hm?" She crossed her arms over her chest as I bit my lip, facing the floor. "Miley? How long?"

"A day."

Demi stood up straighter as if she had just won another round in a game. She huffed a bit. "And people called Selena the rebound."

"Look, I tried, okay? I didn't want this to happen. I told everyone over and over again that I was over him, hoping that one day I would wake up and it would finally be true, but it's not," I told her, starting to get annoyed by these games.

"Just remember, all those words he's saying to you? He said them all to Selena first. Every move he makes on you he first did to Selena."

"I think you forgot that I'm the one who had Nick first."

She scoffed, waving my comment away. "When you were thirteen? Please, that wasn't love. Just like this isn't love. This is you and Nick rushing into things again."

"We do love each other, Demi." I took a step closer to her. "And I don't care how many times you try to tear us apart, but that's one thing that didn't change the three years we weren't together, and it isn't gonna change now."

"You're just another slut to him," she spat. "That's all you'll ever be. An easy slut."

I hesitated, opening my mouth to say something until someone else beat me to it.

"Demi," A low, but clear, voice spoke. We both turned to see Nick as I simply looked at the floor embarrassed. He shouldn't have heard that. He shouldn't even be here. "I think it's best you stop now."

"Why? Afraid of the truth, _Nicky_?" She mocked.

"Would you shut up?" I flinched hearing his voice that confident as he yelled at her. "Just, shut up for once, Demi. No one asked for your opinion, so why are you giving it? You're being a bit-"

"Nick, stop," I moved towards him, locking our hands together. "C'mon."

He tugged my arm a little, pulling me back towards Demi. I turned, making direct eye contact. "Let's go, Nick."

"No, Miley. She shouldn't be able to talk to you like that!"

I ran my hand through my hair, leading him a little ways away from where my ex-best-friend could hear us. "I can handle this."

"Really?" he rose his eyebrows and I could see that for some reason, he was angry. "Because I could really tell when she was calling you a slut and you did nothing to defend yourself."

"This is between me and her-"

"I don't care who it's between! If she's insulting you and you aren't going to do anything, then I will."

"Nick, please. This is my battle, not yours. I can fight this myself. I always stand my ground with you in our fights, I'll do the same with her."

He took a deep breath, frustrated. "That's the thing, you won't! With me it's different than it is with her."

I just stared at him, not knowing what to say to that. That part was true. It is different. With Nick I felt so much more confident, unlike Demi. With Nick, I knew that we cared about each other enough, that it wouldn't matter what either of us said. We'd find a way to end up together.

"If I ever need you, or things get bad enough where I'm about to break down, I promise I'll come get you. Until then, I can handle it myself, okay?"

He gave a sigh, nodding, knowing that we had to compromise. That he couldn't fight all my battles, but that I couldn't let people walk all over me.

"Fine."

"Thank you," I leaned up, giving him a kiss. "And thank you for trying to come to my rescue again."

He pulled me into his chest, chuckling. "Well I am Prince Charming, right?"

I playfully slapped his arm, pulling out of the hug. "Sometimes you are. On your good days. But, let's go. I wanna get back to the party."

"I thought you didn't like it," he smirked.

I shook my head, smiling at him. "I like anyplace that has you."

**Nick.**  
"Wanna know where I think we should go?" I whispered in Miley's ear over the blaring music.

She looked up at me in question.

"Pinkberry."

"Are we allowed to?" Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Is it okay with our parents to go alone?"

"Of course it's okay, Miley!" I paused, chuckling a little bit. Actually, they'd probably say no. "As long as nobody knows."

"Usually I wouldn't be for sneaking around at all anymore, but since I hate parties, let's go," she grabbed my arm, leading me to the car.

I laughed, pulling her close before opening the door.

"Think we'll get caught?" she asked, that slight glimmer of enjoyment in her eyes. It almost looked like she wanted to get caught, just for the adrenaline. For some real excitement.

"Not if you keep your mouth shut."

"I always keep my mouth shut. You're the one who messes with me."

I scoffed. "Because I'm the one who seduced you in the middle of a huge award show with not only tons of photographers, but tons of your friends and your parents sitting right behind you."

She let out her first real laugh of the night, grinning at me. "Let it go. You know you loved it."

I shook my head, parking the car into the parking lot as she got out, intertwining our fingers immediately. If I didn't know any better, I would say she couldn't live without me. Then again, if I said she could that'd be a lie.

"You know my order, right?"

I nodded, pulling out my wallet and bringing out a ten dollar bill to cover it. I went up, ordering both of ours while Miley found us a table. Once I got back to her she was lost in her own thoughts, staring out the window. Well, then. That meant something was wrong. And I had a pretty good idea I knew what it was. Or maybe who it was.

I sat down and she didn't even notice, too occupied in her own thoughts. I smirked, setting up her yogurt in front of her next. Once she didn't notice that I took a spoonful, striking it on her nose. She gasped, turning to me.

"Nick!"

I chuckled, trying to stop myself from laughing too hard. Her face was pretty funny. Especially the fact that she didn't even see it coming.

"That's cold!"

"Well, it is _frozen_ yogurt."

She shook her head, fighting back a smile as she took a bite.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

I rolled my eyes. She should know by now that I can call her bluff. I'd bring it up again later, though. For the next five minutes, I wouldn't start a fight.

"Yeah, you don't like parties," I replied, simply.

She got up, coming to my side of the table and sitting on my lap. She leaned her head against mine. And she said she wasn't upset? She was much too affectionate to be normal.

"I missed you."

"We've been together the past four days."

She shrugged, hugging me a little tighter. "I still missed you."

I sighed, not knowing what else to do but give in. "I missed you too, Princess."

"You want the rest of mine? I'm full."

I nodded, taking the cup from her and beginning to eat it myself as she just kept sitting on me, cuddling against me. I loved it, but at the same time, I really wish she'd be honest if she was going to act like this.

"Alright," I scooped on more bite of yogurt into my mouth, looking at her seriously, now. "What's the deal with you and Demi?"

"Nothing, Nick." She rolled her eyes, sliding off of my lap.

"No, I'm gonna ask. I let it go back there at the party, but Miley! She shouldn't be that mad. Maybe Joe should talk-"

"I'm fine," she interrupted, her eyes showing panic. "The last thing I need is someone else getting involved."

"Miley," I tried to convince her.

"_Nicholas_," she warned me venomously, "I can handle this, alright?"

I gave in, simply nodding. I had to trust her. I had to trust that she would tell me if something was wrong. And I knew she would if the problem got too big, but the point was I didn't want it to become big at all. I didn't want her to get hurt, and in order to avoid that she had to tell me. And if there's one thing Miley wasn't very good at, it would be sharing her problems.

But for now I would let it slide. She was planning to talk to Demi tomorrow again and all I could do was hope that everything turned out okay. Sometimes I wish that she never knew, though. That she still was in the dark about everything. That the entire world was in the dark about everything. Sure, it might have been hard keeping it a secret, but it was worth it.

Sometimes, I wished I could go back. Stop anyone from getting the chance to send a picture of the two of us kissing to a magazine. If I could go back, no one would ever know. And that would be okay.

**There's more Demi in the next chapter! Who's excited! :P**

**Hahha, what'd you think? (:**

**oh, & muhh twitter; iaskedtaylorx**

**:]  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Miley.  
**The next day had to be the scariest day I'd had in awhile. It was worse than when the press found out about Nick and I, worse than being forced to hang out with Demi and Selena back in 2008, and even worse than facing Nick for the first time after we broke up. It was terrifying.

Trembling, I walked up to Demi's front door, knocking on it. Her mom answered, looking at me curiously before telling me Demi was in her room. Obviously she knew that something was going on.

I nodded, going up the stairs that had became so familiar over the past two years. Walking down the hall I got slower and slower as I reached her door until I had to stop, hesitating.

I rose my hand, finally bringing it to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Miley," I spoke so softly that I was surprised she heard me. Then again, maybe she didn't, because she let me in without a fight. Maybe she had finally forgiven me.

The way she closed the door, whipping around told me she was still angry, though. And it didn't seem like she'd be getting over it soon, but I had to at least try.

"What are you doing here?" she glared at me.

"I'm sorry," I plead immediately. "I just want to know why you're so mad?"

"You still don't know?" she rose her eyebrows in disbelief before rolling her eyes. "Of course you don't. You're _Miley_."

"I'm sorry for not telling you, I just knew-"

"It isn't even because of that, alright? I was there for you and you blew me off! Do you know how used I feel knowing that you fucking lied to my face over and over again?" She spat at me. "You weren't there for him at all-

"Back up," I ordered, knowing that I was about to lose my cool. I was already going off and I couldn't even help it. She had to get some facts straight. "I was there, okay? I was there before you and Selena. I was there before the Camp Rock crap that made you so damn famous. I was there before when he was some shy, skinny, adorable thirteen year old boy – I was there before he was even famous, so don't you say that I wasn't there, because I was there through fucking _shit_, and quite frankly, I don't plan on leaving him now. And I definitely know that we had some problems, but they're in the past now. We've moved on, and maybe you should too."

"You're hiding from the storm, Miley!" she hissed. "Those problems from before? They're still there. They're still gonna come back and tear you two apart-"

"No they won't, Demi! If anything, _you're_ the storm right now. You and everyone else who's mad!"

"Because you can't just not tell anyone you're in a relationship!" she cried out. "Dammit. I was your best friend! Everyone who's mad has a reason!" I gazed at her watching tears come to her eyes. "Joe and I kept it a secret for a few months, and our parents knew. You guys went behind everyone for more than half a year!"

"And I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "If I knew it would be that long and hurt so many people, I wouldn't have."

"Did you even think about how other people would feel?"

"Yes! And I expected you to be the one person who'd get it, not Selena."

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "You really think Selena _understands_? What are you, five?"

"I've read her eyes, trying to sense she was lying, but she's not, Demi!"

"I've been her best-friend for almost twelve years now. I think I can read her a little better than you."

I shrugged, looking down. That was true, but it didn't matter anymore. I was done trying to prove that Nick and I were right for each other to people who would never see it.

"Either way, we aren't breaking up."

"Fine," she looked down and instantly I knew that was bad. Demi never _ever_ backed down from eye contact. She was always stronger than that. "Then the two of us are."

"What?" I asked. I had a pretty good feeling I knew what she was saying, but she wouldn't get rid of me without speaking it out loud.

"I can't be friends with you then."

"Demi! That's not-"

"Don't you dare say fair," she warned me venomously. "You, me, and Selena are way past _fair _by now. What isn't fair is how Nick screwed over not only one of my best-friends, but Selena _and_ you, and still gets one of the most amazing people in the world. That isn't fair! And I can't believe you would hurt Selena like that."

"He was mine first," I told her for what seemed like the millionth time. It was me there first.

"Then leave," She directed. "It's over. I'm not doing this. It's either Nick or me."

I nodded, turning around to leave.

"And," she started again, "if you walk out that door, you don't come back. This is your final decision, Miley."

"I choose Nick," I told her softly, going back out to my car.

I'd always choose Nick.

**Nick.  
**When I heard a knock on my side door I smiled. Only one person used that door and it was one of the only people I could never in my life get sick of. I swung it open, smiling at her before my face dropped seeing the state she was in.

Her entire face was red and swollen, her hair sticking to it as water poured like waterfalls from her eyes.

The second she saw me she started to explain as if she needed a reason to be here. The last thing she needed was a reason. Especially when she was like this.

She sputtered the words out, but I could still understand them. She was a mess, she was a disaster, she was a trainwreck, yet she couldn't look more beautiful if she tried. "I-I'm sorry for dropping by unexpectedly. I just-I didn't know where else to go and I didn't want to be alone but I couldn't call you because you'd freak ou-"

"Shh," I pulled her into my arms, swaying her back and forth while I rubbed her back. I didn't know what was wrong, but whoever's fault it was, boy, did I wanna kill right now. I don't care what the hell Miley did, they had no right to make her cry. "You know you don't need a reason to come."

"I'm sorry," she apologized again, still practically sobbing. "Go tell your mom I'm here."

"No. I'm not gonna leave you when you're obviously hurting."

"Nick, go. That last thing I need is to get in trouble."

I sighed, pulling away from her. She crossed her arms across her stomach, obviously regretting coming here while she was so upset. While she was sobbing her gaze glanced to the door she came in from.

"It'll be thirty seconds and don't you dare even think of leaving."

She sniffed a little nodding as she sat down on my bed. I knew that was her way to tell me she wouldn't leave the room.

For the first time since I was twelve I ran through the house to find my mom. I told her she was here, and she nodded a little, but to be honest, I don't think she really cared anymore.

I ran back to my room, sinking a little as I saw Miley. She didn't move an inch, her body pressed to the wall as if its sturdiness would make her invincible. Her knees were pressed to her chest and her head was faced sideways as she continued crying. I wanted to fix whatever was wrong so badly, but right now I wasn't going to ask. Right now all she needed was to calm down and know that I was there and we'd fix whatever was upsetting her together.

I walked back in going on the bed and putting both of my arms around her. She leaned into me right away instead of hesitating like she usually does. I took a deep breath. Whatever it was, it must be pretty bad if she wasn't even going to pretend to not need anyone else.

"I got you," I soothed her, beginning to rub her back again, pressing her head as close to me as I possibly could. "It's alright, Princess, I'm here."

Suddenly her arms flung around me, hugging me back as she cried.

"D-Demi ended our friendship," she sputtered as I closed my eyes in sympathy. I had known things were bad between them, but I never thought it'd get this far.

"Demi..." I trailed off. Insulting Demi wouldn't make Miley any happier. If anything it'd make her more upset. "Demi is just confused right now-"

"No," Miley shook her head. "That's the most honest I've ever seen her. She gave me a choice and said if I walked out that I wouldn't be coming back. She meant it, Nick. With everything in her."

"What was your choice?"

"To choose between you or her," Miley sniffed again as her breathing started to regulate. The tears weren't coming as fast. "I love her, I just – I couldn't choose anyone over you. You've been there for me the past five years. Sure, you didn't always show it, but you were always there. For five years, I know any given second I could have told you anything in the world and you'd be there. And I can't lose you now. Not after all this."

"She knows that," I told her. "And if I had to guess, Demi will come back. You were her best-friend, after all."

She nodded, sitting up a little straighter. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's because I hate seeing you so upset."

She smiled a little before meeting my eyes for the first time. She looked so broken, yet she was still so beautiful.

"Don't tell Joe, or anyone about this. I just came to you because I didn't know who else to go to," She wiped her eyes. "I miss her, Nick."

"I know, Princess," I sighed, already knowing what I was going to do, and she wouldn't like it. She had no say in it anymore. She was hurt, therefore this was my problem too.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"I think she should've already," I pulled her closer to me, sitting us both up. "I don't know why anyone wouldn't forgive you. You're the most amazing person I know."

"Stop sweet talking me. I'm depressed," she stated. I saw the corners of her lips flip a little, though, and I knew I had done my job.

"That's why I'm sweet talking you," I chuckled, stroking her hair.

Then, we just sat there. For the next half an hour we simply sat there in silence, just enjoying each others company. And when she left, I felt like I'd gotten to know her so much better from that silence. However, when she left, reality kicked in. I knew what I had to do.

I walked down the hall to my brothers room, hesitating a little. Miley didn't want me to do this, but what other options did I have? She couldn't exactly just stay upset.

"Joe, you have to talk to Demi," I finally walked in.

He looked up, shaking his head, but I continued before he could say a word.

"I know you don't completely agree, but you have no idea how sorry Miley is. She's tried everything. She came to me _sobbing,_ and you know how much it takes for her to let anyone see her cry willingly. She _came_ to me. She knocked on my door literally sobbing. If that isn't showing she's more than sorry, I don't know what is."

He bit his bottom lip, before pursing his lips. "Man, I want to, but this is between them-"

"You know I wouldn't come to you unless I thought Miley couldn't take it anymore. Demi has proven her point, alright? She was at her breaking point, though, and I swear-"

"Miley was?"

I nodded. "She wouldn't stop sobbing and no matter what I did, it didn't help. I didn't know what to do." I paused, looking away. "I felt so useless. She seemed so broken and I couldn't do anything."

"Fine, I'll talk to her," he sighed. "But only this one time. I don't like meddling."

I nodded, trying my hardest to believe that he'd be able to make everything between them okay. For Miley's sake at least.

Even though I didn't think I could ever approve of Demi as a friend again after hurting Miley so bad, God, did I hope they ended up okay.

**thoughts? comments? hate? you should definitely let me know ;)**

**twitttaaa; iaskedtaylorx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapt****er Twelve**

**Miley.  
**"C'mon, Mopey," Nick walked in my room the next morning, rudely waking me up. He came over, whipping the covers off of me, letting the cold air hit my body. I'm glad I picked someone who was so considerate in the morning. Oh, and the one morning where I had a day off work. "Let's go."

I groaned, turning away from him.

"I have the best date in the world planned," he singsonged.

"Really? What?" I didn't open my eyes.

"It's huge. You're gonna love it."

"Can we postpone it? I'm tired," I complained, turning again.

"If you don't get up in the next five seconds I'm carrying you to the car and you're going in your pajamas," he warned me.

I internally rolled my eyes. He wouldn't. It was quiet for a little before he grabbed me around the waist, beginning to pick me up. My eyes shot open. If he was serious that meant I was in trouble.

"Wait! I'll change."

"Nope, too late," he didn't stop moving as I squirmed in his arms.

"Nick! I'm sorry, I swear. Super quick."

"I warned you," he told me. Well I knew that, I just didn't think he was serious.

"Five minutes," I told him as he opened the door, me still in his hands.

He rose an eyebrow. "I have never seen you get ready in five minutes."

"Five. I swear."

"I'm timing you. Go," he smirked, enjoying me running inside and tearing apart my closet. Wait. What was I supposed to wear? I groaned, grabbing my phone and calling him.

"Need more time?" I could hear the smug face he was presenting.

"What should I wear! Quick, I'm on a tight schedule, you know?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt. And gym shoes! No flip-flops."

I just hung up on him, grabbing it all and putting it on. I examined my face before deciding there was no time for make-up. I ran a brush through my hair, throwing it up and getting a head band before spraying it all with hairspray so that it would stay and ran back down, yelling a good-bye.

"Ready!" I jumped in the car as Nick looked me over.

"I'm impressed," he started the car. "That was a solid four minutes. Props."

"Thank you," I smiled, taking out my phone from my pocket. "Where are we going?"

"Skydiving," he told me. I shot my head over to look at him.

"For real?"

"Yeah. Why do you think you're in jeans? I brought you a sweatshirt in the back."

I turned around, grabbing it and instantly putting it on. "Really? You swear?"

"Yeah. I got us a pilot last night after you left."

I grinned going to hug him. "I knew I picked you for a reason!"

Shaking his head he chuckled. "Well, I thought you could use something like this. And it'd automatically make me the best boyfriend in the world, so that's a plus."

"Yeah, like you had to do this to be the best boyfriend in the world," I rolled my eyes. "I, um, I think after last night you got that one solid. No one will be stealing the spot from you for awhile."

He sighed, taking one hand off the wheel to hold mine. "She's going to get over it."

I didn't say anything, instead staring at the window. Maybe he thought that, but I knew Demi. Demi was my best-friend. And she wouldn't be moving on any time soon. I'd never seen her so mad.

"How'd you get our parents to say yes, anyways? A date alone _and_ skydiving?"

"Well, I talked them into not needing any restrictions anymore, so, they're gone," he grinned. "Then, skydiving... Your mom wasn't too thrilled, but your dad loved it. He said yes while your mom told me that if I even give you one scratch she'll get a lawsuit."

"That's a little strict."

"Yeah, just don't do anything stupid," he advised.

I smirked. "Like jumping out of an airplane?"

"Nah, you have me to protect you from that one."

"Like having _you_ be the person to protect me?"

He looked at me skeptically, shaking his head. "Not quite."

"Oh, I know," I smiled at him as he closed his eyes, already expecting some sarcastic answer. "Like falling in love with you."

"Now, Princess," he began, and I knew that I had used the wrong line. His tone of voice was much too sure of himself. "If you thought it was stupid to fall for me, I'm pretty sure you'd be with Demi right now."

I just raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to realize that I didn't find it funny.

He bit his lip, regret showing through his eyes. "Too soon for my comments?"

"Just a little."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "But, if it makes you feel better, I'll always love you the most. After all, I'm your number one fan."

"I'll make sure to mention that to the press."

"Good. I think you should."

"I think you'd get mocked for saying it."

"Not by you."

I rolled my eyes at the truth of that statement.

"C'mon," he parked the car. "Get ready to have the time of your life."

I gulped, getting out and walking over to plane. Half of me was scared, but the other half was too excited to begin. Nick walked up to the pilot, greeting him informally.

"This all?" the pilot asked.

"This is it."

"Alright," he nodded.

After going over the procedures a billion times we went up in the air. I grabbed Nick's hand, bouncing with excitement.

"Ready?"

I nodded, a huge smile on my face. I couldn't believe he actually did this. He had less than twelve hours to plan the perfect date, and he did it. He didn't even need to take me out of the house, a simple movie day would have been fine, but I should know Nick better than that. He's so much more than a movie day. He's more than I even deserved. Maybe that's why I was beyond in love with him.

I always have been in love with him. And I always will be. No matter what.

**Nick.  
**I glanced at Miley's face again in the car. She had to be the happiest I've seen her in months, and considering last night, I was damn proud of myself for making her that way. She looked at the pictures we bought of us in the sky, her smile getting bigger everytime she turned to a new one.

"So, where to next?"

"Well, I want to say dinner, but I kind of have a concert I need to be at in about twenty minutes sharp for wardrobe. Considering I already missed soundcheck, I don't think missing that would be a good idea," I bit my lip, looking to her reaction. Surprisingly, her eyes lit up.

"Really? Where is it?"

"Staples Center."

She crinkled her nose, looking around. "This is definitely the wrong way."

"Well, I figured I'd take you home."

"Why? I want to go with you," she plead. She would use the puppy dog eyes any minute now.

"Demi is gonna be there."

"So? Please, Nick?" There were the eyes. "I swear, I will avoid her. You don't even need to worry. Besides, you're gonna be like, an hour late if you take me all the way back home and-"

"Fine," I made a quick U-Turn in front of a no U-Turn sign. And Miley said I was a rule follower. That showed her. "But one tear and we're out."

"Deal," she immediately agreed. "I'm so excited! I haven't seen you perform since like, last summer."

"Even then you had to sneak in with a disguise first row so everyone wouldn't know. This time you get full access."

"To your tongue?"

I smirked, not daring to look at her. I definitely wouldn't protest if she wanted my tongue.

"If that's what you want, Cyrus."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it is."

"Only mine?"

"If you're into threesomes I could deal."

I laughed, shaking my head. I had no idea how she came up with all these witty comments, but I'm glad she did. I'm glad I picked her. She kept life interesting.

I swerved into the parking lot, getting out quickly as Miley got the hint, both of us running in. She took the pictures of us with her, obviously ready to go show them to everyone. I grinned. Boy, would they all be surprised I thought of this one. Even I was surprised at myself.

"Nickykins, Hannah, so good to see you again," Joe grinned as us as we walked in.

"Missed you too, tambourine boy," Miley shot back, turning to me. "Go get ready. I'll go talk to your brothers."

I nodded, watching her already take the pictures out.

"Guess what I did today?" I heard her loud and clear before I shut my door, grabbing the clothes I'd need.

Walking out Miley ran back over to me, giving me one of the biggest hugs of my life.

"They're very impressed with you," she whispered.

I grinned, kissing her temple. "I'm pretty impressed with myself."

"You took her skydiving?" Kevin walked over. At first I was apprehensive but his face said it all. He'd moved on from the fact that Miley and I had kept it a secret. He wasn't mad anymore. At least one person knew how to build a bridge.

"Yeah, Nick, How are we supposed to compete with that?" Joe teased, ruffling Miley's hair.

Dani walked over with Demi, each finding their respective guy as my heart rate increased. Please, let Demi keep her mouth shut for a day. Please. So far, Miley was actually happy. I didn't need some stupid diva to ruin the attitude I hadn't seen from her since everyone found out.

Miley came back to my side before once again smiling and going over to Dani.

"Look what I did today."

Sometimes, I swore she was five at heart. Dani grabbed the envelope, raising an eyebrow.

"That has to be photoshopped. Nick? Jumping from a plane? There's no way."

"No, seriously. We just got back," I told her as she looked to everyone else, trying to figure out if it was a prank.

"It was so much fun."

She grinned, looking at the pictures again now that she knew they were real. "Kev, you gotta step up your game. Your little brother is beating you at the dating game." She flipped through them. "Here, Dem, you wanna look?"

My eyes widened before shooting to Kevin. Why the hell would Dani offer those pictures to Demi? Did he not warn his wife about the current drama?

"I'm good, thanks," she said, surprisingly polite.

Dani shrugged, handing them back to Miley as she gave them to me.

"You two aren't gonna squeal and hug?" She rose an eyebrow, pointing a finger between Miley and Demi as I shot a death look at Kevin. This was why I kept Miley informed in the latest drama.

"They aren't exactly on good terms right now," Kevin murmured, his hand flying awkwardly to the back of his neck.

"Oh," Danielle's eyes widened as she looked at Miley first, apologetically. It wasn't hidden that Miley was the most sensitive out of everybody. Even though she never showed it she was the one who over-thought everything. Then they would all ask me if she was putting up that mask. Then, she moved on shooting an apologetic look to Demi who kept her emotionless face on. I had to fight repeatedly rolling my eyes at her.

"It's fine," Miley forced a smile as someone came, dragging Demi to stage. Apparently she was on in about three minutes.

"Sorry about that," Dani turned to Miley. "I really didn't know. You guys didn't argue or anything, so..."

"Yeah, I know. At least _they_ can be civil, unlike when some people fight," Joe smirked at his witty remark as Miley leaned farther into me. We couldn't even defend ourselves on that one. We were probably World War III.

"Oh, I don't even want to be in the same room when you two are fighting," Dani agreed.

"Yeah, but we get over it," Miley crossed her arms.

Joe took a step forward so that he was directly in front of Miley. "You really think you and Demi won't move on?"

She shook her head. "She wasn't this mad at Selena last year. Do you know how mad that must make her? She fucking hates me, Joe!"

"She's just disappointed."

"She ended our friendship and called me a slut."

"Okay, so she's a little bitter, too."

She let out an airy laugh, going over to the side of the stage as Dani followed her, me following Dani with my brothers at a distance.

Once Miley stopped and began watching Demi's performance Dani gave her a small hug, smiling a bit.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," she whispered. I couldn't hear her, but the body language said it all until she spoke up just a little bit louder. "I just wish she would understand. He's been my everything for so long. I can't just let go now."

"I know what Love feels like," she assured Miley and I smiled at their friendship. Even when the rest of us got on Miley's bad side 2008, Danielle was always the one single thread that held us together. She never did leave Miley. A part of me thought she would always have that soft spot for her that Demi and Selena didn't get. A part of me thought she would always like Miley just a little bit more than all of our other girlfriends.

"She'll be alright, Nick," Joe gently shoved me a little. "Stop worrying about her."

"She's just so good at putting on a happy face," I explained. "I'm afraid that if I look away it would be the one time she'd lay off the act. Or that she might become unreadable."

"She'll always come to you, though. Maybe not right away, but you're the first person she'd go to."

"I just worry. That's all."

They both nodded, not really knowing what to say. Something made my relationship different. Something held us together a little bit stronger. Something made us that couple that everyone knew they couldn't be. Something made us the couple from a fairytale.

Most of the time, I couldn't be happier about that. Then, other times, it made our relationship so much harder. The fact of how strong we were, how comfortable we were made us able to go at each other and not care. It made us take each other for granted sometimes. We never tried to, but we've both had to put each other in perspective more than once. I think I knew Miley better than Kevin knew Danielle and they were married!

"Jonas, on in three."

I nodded, walking away to our entrance with my brothers after giving Miley a quick kiss.

"Good luck," she murmured in my ear.

I squeezed her waist, making her jump while I chuckled.

"Hey, Superstar," she called after me. I turned around to see her running towards me. "I almost forgot; I love you."

In that moment, things couldn't have gotten more perfect. The feeling of walking onto stage was the best I had in years. I knew the girl of my dreams was watching me, believing in me, and there were plenty of fans out in front of me, cheering my name.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw it. Demi walked up behind Miley, beginning to talk. Miley still gave her all the respect in the world after all she's done, after she was a complete bitch. She best believe that if I was back there Demi would be getting cussed out at by now. I wouldn't give her the time of day.

Why are they walking away? My heart began to race as I looked at Joe frantically. Miley and Demi are walking together. That isn't good. Joe calmly came over my side of the stage still singing.

"You said you wanted them to work things out," he covered the mic before giving the next introduction. "I told Demi to at least give her a chance."

"Dressing room," Dani mouthed to me.

Oh, God. The dressing room was only a place two people went when there might be yelling. Or for secrets. Not for becoming friends again. They were going to make up? Even attempting to make up right now was too hard. They'd end up screaming at each other. She'd end up needing me in the middle of a concert. Demi would make her cry – she had a talent for that lately - and I'd run off stage without a second thought.

I took a deep breath, looking to the side of the stage again, half expecting them to be there. They weren't. And I had no idea where they were or what they were talking about. I had no idea if Miley was okay or not. I had no idea about anything and I wouldn't until I got off stage.

I took a deep breath. This would be a long concert.

**home sick :) hope you liked it.**

**twitter / iaskedtaylorx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen.**

**Miley.  
**Demi shut the door to her dressing room before looking directly at me. That's all we did for awhile. We stood there, two strangers looking at each other, having nothing more to say than what was left unspoken. Most of the time, these moments were comfortable, but right now with both of us being unreadable, it was just awkward. And I hated that that's how things had to become.

"What'd you want to talk about?" I finally asked after a few minutes of silence. I was almost scared to talk, though. I didn't feel comfortable anymore. I felt like I didn't belong.

She blinked, not quite sure what to say. Because she was uncomfortable too. "I don't want our friendship to be over."

I shrugged. She already told me off, and I had nothing else to say to her. Sure, I still wanted to be friends, too, but it didn't matter anymore. We weren't even hanging by a thread anymore. That small ounce of hope we both had to be friends again was killed the moment she screamed that we couldn't be. The moment she decided to force me to choose between her and Nick. A part of me said she should have known better than to do that. The other part knew I was just as guilty.

"I just don't understand," she told me softly, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at her as she shook her head, her eyes filled with honesty. "I don't understand how you could go back to him, how you could not tell me, how you could hurt Selena like that."

I answered the only real answer I had. The only words I could think of.

"Because I love him."

She shrugged, shaking her head. "It's just hard. Sometimes I wonder if I would even do that for Joe. I wonder what would make it all worth the drama and anger and facing the past."

"Nick makes it all worth it," I stated, looking back towards the door where he was performing. "Today, when he came to my house at nine in the morning, giving me five minutes to get completely ready, things like that make it worth it. The stupid things he does. Then, a few minutes later when he told me we were going skydiving - something he swore to himself he'd never do because it was for idiots who wanted to get hurt - just because I was upset, that makes it worthwhile. The way we get each other... It's all worth it, and I wouldn't lose it for anything. He's the last thing I'd give up."

Demi nodded, but I knew she didn't understand. She didn't. I didn't even understand how Nick and I worked. We were two completely different people in every which way who just kinda changed each other. Who kinda fell in love. I didn't know how it happened, or why, but God damn am I glad it did.

"You really love him?" she softened, surprising me. She still wore that hard expression on her face, but she was finally ready to compromise. After all this time she was ready to give in. And all it took was a cheesy speech.

"I always have."

"Then make a list of why you love him. Tell me why, and maybe – I highly doubt it – but maybe I'll understand then."

"You'll have it by tomorrow morning," I promised, already thinking of a billion reasons. There were just so many.

Without looking back I walked back to the side of the stage watching his eyes light up when he saw me. I grinned at him, waving a little.

Then, when he came off stage, sweat dripping down, looking to me for my honest opinion on how he did, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him and just squeeze him. I felt the sweat, but it didn't really matter right now.

"You did great."

"That's because you were here. I always do better when you're here."

"Take me along, then."

"Fly with me," he responded, a small smirk on his face. I couldn't hold back the laughter as I completely forgot everything that happened between Demi and I. "So, ready to go home?"

I shook my head and pointed to his dressing room. The last thing I was ready for was to go home. "Change. Then take me to McDonalds."

"Miley, you need to get home."

"I'm fine," I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness. "Besides, I'm a nighthawk. I can easily stay up."

He rose his phone in the air. "Do your parents even know where you are, yet?"

I froze, thinking. Okay, so that was a valid point. He always had to be the more reasonable one. It wasn't fair.

"I probably should have called, huh?" I asked.

"I'll change, you call. And you ask them if you can go to McDonalds."

I nodded, grinning at how much he had to treat me like I was five. I called my mom, needing to strongly convince her to let me go out. Nick was definitely right, I probably could have called her just a tad sooner. Especially considering I'd left the house thirteen hours ago.

"So, we going out?"

"Yeah, but I wanna drive."

"No way," he crossed his arms as I came over, grabbing his bicep.

"Please?"

"I'm not letting you, Miley. We've gone over this, you are not going to wreck my car."

I smiled a little. "I wouldn't wreck it."

"You aren't the best driver, Princess," he grinned.

I mentally added that to be on the list. The way he always called me Princess, even when I was no where close.

The way he treated me like a Princess when I was no where close.

The way he looked at me like a Princess when I was no where close.

I laughed inside, shaking my head. This could be the easiest thing I'll ever do. Loving Nick isn't too hard, after all.

**Nick.  
**"So, what'd Demi want?" I asked casually. I looked down so she couldn't see how I didn't care. How I didn't want them to be friends again. Because I didn't. Demi was a bitch, lately, and Miley deserved someone better than that in her life.

"She wants me to write a list on why I love you. To understand," She twirled her straw around her chocolate shake. "She said if I do she'll forgive me."

"Forgive you? You didn't do anything wrong," I couldn't help rolling my eyes or the witty comment from escaping my lips. Demi was being over-dramatic. Miley was fine. She didn't hurt anyone. This wasn't meant to be this big of a deal.

She let out a frustrated sigh, making an annoyed face at her shake. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, really?"

"You really wouldn't," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Why not?"

"Because you aren't a girl," she shot, leaning back. "Girls are stupid. They hold grudges and start fights."

I smirked, leaning into the table. "I haven't noticed."

She glared at me before bringing the straw up to her lips and drinking it. "You could go back to Selena if you don't like fights."

"But I'd rather you."

"So, you do secretly love me," she smiled.

I grabbed her hand, shaking my head, trying to hide a smile and act serious. "I don't think it's a secret anymore."

"I'm glad."

"Oh, I can tell," I muttered. The way everything's been playing out it's pretty obvious she would rather this be a secret.

"Hey, it's just hard with Demi and all."

I shrugged, smiling at her. "It hasn't torn us apart yet, though, and that has to mean something, right?"

Her eyes sparkled a little bit and it reminded me how easy _Hello Beautiful _was to write. It came naturally, because she was beautiful. She still is.

"I think it means we're perfect for each other," she grinned at me.

I laughed, tilting my head to the side. "I suppose it does."

We stayed silent for a few minutes before she looked back up at me, her eyes full of wonder. "Do you think I should make the list?"

"It depends. How badly do you want to be friends again?"

"She's my best-friend, so, a lot."

I sighed. As much as I wanted to tell her that I didn't think she should write the note and how she deserved a better best-friend than someone like Demi I decided to keep my mouth shut. I wouldn't be the one to tell her she could do better than Demi.

"I think you should then. She obviously means a lot to you."

She groaned, squeezing my hand a little, acting over-dramatic, as always. "I just want things to go back to normal, you know?"

"Normal?"

"Yeah. The way it was before everyone else knew. When it was perfect. Everything."

I chuckled, shaking my head before breaking the truth to her. "This is normal," I told her. "The perfect part? That was the fairytale."

Once again she contradicted me, shaking her head, letting her curls fly everywhere.

"You're my Prince Charming," she informed me like I didn't already know. Like the world didn't already know. Like she didn't publish it in her autobiography. "And we're gonna make our own fairytale. And I don't care if you disagree, because we both know I'm always right."

I rose my eyebrows but her expression didn't change. She was determined.

"I'll happen. Everyone knows we're meant to be," she continued, grinning a little bit more. "We're inseparable."

**aah, sorry. ive just been super busy :/ im already getting a C in math & that's the once class I actually try in. How does that happen! ooh, booy. haha, im sorry this was kind of bad. The next one will be better. (;**

**twitter/iaskedtaylorx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Miley.  
**"Miley, what the hell?" Nick spat. Well, then, when the tables were turned it looked like he didn't like waking up early either.

"I can't sleep," I explained.

"Well, I can when you don't call at two in the morning."

"Make me fall asleep."

"I can't, I'm too tired to brainstorm ideas for you right now."

"Jeez, you're bitter," I mumbled.

He sighed, "Okay, fine. Close your eyes."

"Okay, they're closed," I told him.

"Now make a list of why you love me."

My eyes shot open as I sat up grinning. "You gave me something to do! Thanks, Nicky."

"What-I don't wanna know," he murmured sleepily as I heard him stifle a yawn. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, baby. Sorry for calling you."

"It's your job to do crazy things," he laughed. "I love you for it."

"I love you too," I told him.

"Night, Mi."

"Wait!" I called after him.

"Mm?"

"Thank you for being so easy to write a list about."

"Thank you for being so high-maintenance."

I grinned a little. "Oh, my pleasure."

"I'm really tired," he groaned. For a split second I felt bad until I realized it was his job to do these types of things. "You alright to go make a list or drink red bull or something?"

"Yeah, I'm good now. Thanks for answering."

"You know I always will," he slurred. Jesus, this boy was already half asleep.

"Night, Nicky."

"Goodnight, Princess. I love you."

"Love you too."

I knew he waited for me to say that before he hung up. I smiled, pulling out a piece of paper and beginning to write the reasons down. This might just be the easiest thing I'll ever have to do in life. Nick was so easy to love, there were so many reasons. I started with the most important one.

He's always been there. Ever since the day we met.

I can call him at two in the morning and he's the only person who'd actually pick up.

He's the one person who always understands me.

He's adorable :)

He gives the best advice ever.

He lets me put his hair into a pony tail.

He plans the best dates.

He's never afraid to challenge me.

He knows exactly how to annoy me.

He claims he doesn't work out, yet has a rockin' bod.

Best. Kisser. Intheworld.

He always knows how to cheer me up.

Never ever takes me for granted.

He's loved me for five years now and we're still going strong.

He always surprises me.

He makes me face my fears.

I kept writing them, not hesitating once. I wrote until my hand cramp was bad enough that I couldn't continue. I didn't pause and I knew that Demi really didn't need or want that long of a list, but once I got going I couldn't stop. I really could write a billion reasons. Maybe more. Maybe even a trillion reasons. After all, this was Nick we were talking about. He's pretty darn amazing.

Then, once I stopped, I went back through and checked the ones that were my favorite reasons. Like _He looks at me as if I'm perfect, when we both know I'm not _and _The way we can have a full on fight and the next second everything's perfect._ My all-time favorite had to be number thirty-seven, though. _The way he always calls me Princess._ I didn't know why that was his nickname for it me, but he always did and it made my heart melt a little more each time.

Then, a problem occurred to me. How would I get this to her?

I glanced at the clock, dialing Nick's number again. I gave him two more hours to sleep. That was good enough. He was wasting his life away anyways.

"Miley," he greeted me, sounding much more awake this time. "What do I owe the pleasure to getting not one, but two calls in the middle of the night?"

"You have a good girlfriend."

"Yeah, good thing she's not clingy," his sarcastic side was already coming out. I'm glad to see that he didn't lose his wit in the middle of the night.

"So, I made that list, right? But how do I get it to Demi?"

"You decide she's not worth a list and don't give it to her."

"Nick, you're hilarious. But c'mon! I'm being serious."

"Joe is going to her set tomorrow. Leave it on your dresser and I'll stop by the side entrance and grab it before he goes, but Miley, you really need to get some sleep."

"I will, Nick. Just chill. I'm not even that tired."

"Miley," he started with his firm voice. It was the tone he always seemed to use when he wanted me to do something. I sighed. "Put the list on the dresser by your door and make sure the door is unlocked, because Joe is probably gonna get it, not me. He doesn't have a key. Now, go back to your bed," he instructed, continuing to treat me like a kid. I always listened to him, though. "Lie down and close your eyes. And I'm just gonna sit here on the other end of the phone, making sure you follow directions."

"You don't trust me?" I mocked hurt.

I could almost hear his mouth turn into that famous smirk he always seemed to wear around me. "Not when it comes to sleeping."

"Well maybe if you were over here with me-"

"We definitely wouldn't be getting any sleep then, either," he stated.

I huffed, lying down and closing my eyes. Actually, I was tired, straining to keep my eyes open, but I would never admit that to him. "I'm bored."

"Shh, no talking. Just sleep."

"But Nick-"

"Shh."

"It's important."

"_What_, Miley?"

I held back a laugh. "I can't get to sleep."

He didn't even reply, instead listening to me laugh.

"You done now?" he bluntly asked once I calmed down.

"No."

"Miley. Sleep. Now."

"But I'm not tired. And it's my life, why do you care if I sleep?" I sat up to stop myself from closing my eyes. I was so exhausted, but I'd never tell him that. It was too fun testing him.

He let out an airy laugh on the other end and I heard him shuffle in his bed. "You need someone to take care of you. I guess I decided it'd be me."

"Actually, I think I decided that. Didn't I call you?"

"You are such a pain in the ass."

"That's why you're so amazing. You put up with it," I told him sarcastically.

He laughed. "Why do I have the feeling that you're not laying down?"

"I am."

"_Miley_."

"Alright, fine," I shifted again so I was on my side. "Now I am."

"Okay, now you and I both know you're tired, so no more talking. You're going to sleep, got it?"

"Wait," I protested.

He groaned. "Last words, Cyrus. "

"I love you."

I felt him smile. "I love you too, Princess."

"Why do you always call me Princess?"

"No. You're sleeping."

"Please, last question, I swear."

"Goodnight, _Princess_," he murmured. Then, as if it was the easiest thing in the world – which in his non-talkative world it might be – he didn't say a word for the rest of the night despite my many attempts to get him to. He didn't hang up, though, staying on the line with me until I fell asleep.

In that moment I grinned. I know that I didn't tell him too often and I probably should, but he really was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. I didn't have a very big list of people who I could call in the middle of night at a totally unreasonable hour and they'd always to mention answer twice. In fact, I didn't even had a list. I just had him. But that was more than enough. That's a big enough list for me.

**Nick.  
**I held back about eighty yawns after getting awoken not once by my psychotic girlfriend, but twice in the middle of the night. Needless to say that my producers weren't at all thrilled. Then again, Disney was a small town and they worked with Miley before. The second I explained to them how she obnoxiously called they understood completely. If anything they praised me for putting up with her. Even they know that she's a handful.

"Is she any less energetic than she was a few years ago?"

_Ha_. I spat out in my head. "As if."

Still, a few hours later and there I was, on my way to see her. Again. Even though I'd already talked to her less than twelve hours ago. She apparently was bored from what my fifty-two new text messages said. I put it on my to do list to find her a new movie deal. My God, did I need it. Maybe then she would find someone else to be her entertainer. I wouldn't want that either, though. Then she'd have a life and we couldn't hang out so much like we'd been doing.

I was about to walk in and do my obnoxious entrance that she definitely deserved, but then I heard them. Demi was there. And I knew enough to know that if Demi was finally actually speaking to Miley that I better not interrupt. She'd kill me. Not to mention that I had to make sure Demi was being civil. I knew Miley would be, but with Demi, you never know nowadays.

"I, uh, got this," Demi stated awkwardly holding up a stack of papers. My eyes widened. Miley came up with that huge stack in two hours?

"Oh, that's cool."

"I'm really sorry," Demi told her, guilt dripping heavily off of every word. Even I almost felt bad for her. "I never should have gotten mad. I should have known that you wouldn't do this if you guys didn't really love each other."

"Yeah, you really should've," Miley told her. But I heard it there. This time, she was the one who was mad. I didn't think Demi had picked it up, the bitterness was well hidden behind that innocent face and angelic voice, but if you listened close enough, it was definite that Demi wasn't forgiven.

"We cool?"

"You know," Miley started in that singsong voice she always wore when she was about to set someone straight. I bit my lip. Well, Demi definitely knew she'd pissed her off now. "While I made this list, in the middle of it, I realized that I wasn't doing this for you. I wasn't doing this because I wanted my best-friend back, I was doing this to prove to myself that my best-friend was wrong," She paused for a few seconds. "I did it to make you realize that you're wrong, and honestly, to make myself realize that I don't think I want to deal with you anymore. Because I don't think you're worth it anymore."

"What? Miley-"

"Do you even remember these past few weeks?" She asked, her voice rising. This is the part where I would know enough to shut up. "You called me a slut. You basically said that I didn't know Nick. You said we were going to-"

Then again, no one knew Miley as well as I did, not even Demi. Which is why she decided to keep talking. Not only keep talking, though, she decided to actually interrupt her. I shook my head. If only she knew how much that would piss her off. Miley wasn't good with interruptions in the middle of speeches. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean it, I was just mad at you and-"

"You were a bitch, Demi. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it for you. And right now, even though Nick hasn't actually said it, I think the only reason he's so supportive of us being friends is because it's obvious that you hurt me and he doesn't want to see me like that."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yes you did. You wouldn't have said it if you didn't want to get to me."

"Miley-"

"Just leave."

"But-"

"You said, that if I walked out of your room that day, I wouldn't be coming back," She told her softly. She was using her mature voice. Where she tried to act like she was all grown up and could handle the world in her hands. I knew better than to believe it. "I didn't realize it then, but I didn't want you to come back."

I inched closer to the door, trying to hear a little better. I knew Demi was getting Miley's words through her head. I felt bad about it, but a part of me felt the freedom for her. Miley was finally letting go of someone who had been holding her back.

"So, this is it, then?"

Miley's voice couldn't have sounded anymore emotionless. "If you want it to be."

"You know I don't," she hissed. "I'm telling you now, that I don't want this to be it. You know that."

"Actually, I don't anymore," She shot one of her witty comebacks back. She'd been holding all of them in for too long. Demi deserved them all and I had a feeling that if this conversation continued many more would pour out.

"This isn't my fault," she told Miley as if she was trying to convince herself.

"I just can't believe you could think Nick and I weren't right for each other."

"I didn't," she protested.

"You thought that from the second you were mad, and now you're just running to catch your mistakes," Miley stated, crossing her arms. "This time it's time for you to prove yourself because I don't feel bad about Nick and I anymore."

"If it makes a difference, I'm really sorry."

Miley hesitated and for a second I thought she was reconsidering everything. "I'll see you around, Demi."

I heard footsteps moving around and a door shut and knew that she'd left. Miley had really just ended it.

She sighed louder than I'd ever heard her before and knew that even skydiving couldn't relieve her from the stress she has following her.

"Did you enjoy the show, Nick?" Her voice was bitter and sarcastic. I knew better than to pretend I wasn't there, walking into her room sheepishly instead.

"I'm sorry, Princess."

"Nick, stop. We both know you're happy." She sat down on her bed, a pout covering her face.

I simply sat next to her, not saying anything in response. What would I say? That I'd be totally thrilled if they were best friends again? She'd call my bluff in less than a second. She could read my voice like it was a new movie script.

"You okay?" I grabbed her hand. She immediately began playing with my fingers as she nodded.

"Fine. I told you once and I'll tell you everyday, I'd pick you over her any day."

"No one's asking you to choose, Mi."

She shrugged a little, looking up to me. "She already did, remember? Just because she isn't happy with the decision doesn't mean she can take it back."

"Don't make fun of me, but you've grown up a lot this past year."

She moved, looking up at me and giving me her world famous smile. I made her give out that rare smile that I honestly was beginning to think was slowly disappearing. It was dying by the second. The first time I really saw it was when she found out she'd be jumping off a plane.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Last year we both know you wouldn't have handled the situation like that."

"Last year I was fighting with you," she crossed her arms. "My fights with you are much different."

"Last year, whether it was with me or not, you would have at least hinted at it in an interview, made a comment at a concert, you would have somehow made it public. This year you didn't."

"I guess your maturity is rubbing off on me."

I laughed, shaking my head and pulling her closer. "I'm glad you chose me, Miles. And the only reason I didn't think you should forgive Demi was because I know for sure that you could get a better best-friend than her."

"I have you. That's enough for me," she murmured, drawing circles on knee cap. "You wanna see the list I made last night? I think you'll like it. But it might give you an ego. Oh, wait. You already have one."

"Let's see," I smiled.

She handed it to me and at the very first reason I knew I picked the right one. I knew that she was the only one I could ever spend the rest of my life with everyday and never get sick of. I knew that I was luckiest guy alive and dead and that I wouldn't change anything even if I had the chance to change everything. I knew she was perfect.

**sorrry for the delay. you don't even want to see my homework. ha. oh, but swim team is over after tuesday, so hopefully things will get easier then:)**

**twitter / xwalkingonstars**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen.**

**Miley.  
**"What would you do if I had to give up everything?" I looked up at Nick after a long while of silence. "Everything. My money, the fame, even you and I just had to get out and move far away."

"I'd move with you," he answered without hesitation, without even thinking about it.

I shook my head. "That wasn't an option. You need to stay here."

"Then I'd put all the money you'd need into a savings account for you to use, because you gave up your money meaning you'd obviously need some," He started explaing. "Then, I'd give you an entire new wardrobe and a cellphone, just to make sure that you always had some way to get a hold of me. And then, once I knew you were safe, I'd come find you."

"But you wouldn't have any idea where I was."

"I'd find you," he promised me. "I always do, don't I?"

I grinned, going up to kiss him, but as if it was timed, the second before I reached his lips my mom opened the door, giving a small cough. Damn it.

"Dinner's ready," she told me.

I nodded, knowing that I couldn't say no to one of our rare family dinners. It wasn't too often that all the kids were actually home and both my mom and dad. In fact, it almost never happened. Not since we moved here, anyways.

She turned to leave us to say our goodbyes for the night before returning, opening her mouth with hesitation. "You can stay if you want. We have enough food."

Nick didn't know what to say but I wasn't surprised. Even I didn't know what to say. Our families let us have our alone time, but we still didn't do nearly as many things with them as we used to. They always seemed so uncomfortable having Nick and I in the same room as them. My mom wouldn't even let Demi stay for our family dinners or Mandy way back when we were best-friends, so her suddenly deciding Nick was special enough to join was a big deal. It showed that they had finally not only accepted us, but actually approved.

He looked at me, wondering what to do. I gave him a slight nod in response. This could be a once in a lifetime chance. If he said no now it would never happen again.

"Only if you're sure it's okay, I mean, I understand if-"

"It's fine, Nick. You're practically family, anyways."

If I had water in my mouth I would have spit it out right then. He's practically family? Maybe he was the first time we dated, maybe even in Tybee, but lately, my family hadn't exactly talked about him like he was family. Sure, they accepted it, but they almost pretended that we weren't a couple. They didn't bring him up and ever since their reaction to finding out the two of us were dating I sure as hell wasn't going to bring him up.

Nick nodded and my mom left, going back downstairs. "You okay with me staying?"

"Of course I am. I'd love it if you stayed."

He held out his hand, letting me grab it and lead the way downstairs.

"Hey, Nick," Brandi rang out, smiling at us both. "Long time seeing you two so... _close_."

"Brandi," I warned, my eyes wide. She was embarrassing us.

She rolled her eyes. "I meant it hasn't been the same without both of you here."

"Yeah, it's different without you always being here, too," he told her. I shook my head. I knew he didn't notice any difference without her whatsoever. We were two antisocial people who spent all day in my room, chances were even if she was around more often we wouldn't see here.

"Oh, I bet it is," she laughed. "How long have you guys been together now?"

"Almost a year," I mumbled, sitting in the chair next to her as Nick sat next to me. "It'll be a year in a few weeks."

"Gettin' serious," she nudged me, obviously trying to be sarcastic. I always thought things had been serious between the two of us the past five years, though.

"Yeah, almost to the kissing stage."

Brandi shook her head, laughing a little. "Good to have you back at the table, though. Seriously."

"Thanks," Nick nodded solemnly as I shook my head at how serious he was.

"Hey, Nick," Noah came down.

I obnoxiously coughed, trying to get her attention as she sat down across from me without any type of greeting.

"Brandi, what's that noise?" she furrowed her eyebrows. "Nick, do you hear it? It's like this super annoying sound – oh, wait, that must be Miley."

"You are so funny, Noah. Next time remind me to laugh," I shot back in monotone.

"Work on her sense of humor," she instructed Nick.

"I've been trying for awhile now. I finally just decided that she doesn't have one."

My instincts led my hand to his arm before he even finished his sentence. "Jerk!"

"Oh, c'mon. Like you didn't already know that."

I shook my head, grinning as my dad came down. "Hey, Dad."

"Hi, bud. Hey, Nick! Good to see you back."

"Good to see you too, sir," He gave a nervous grin. He was always so nervous around my dad when my dad already considered him part of the family. It never failed to amuse me. I smiled, looking at Nick, getting an idea.

"Dad," I looked at Nick with a straight face. "I think it's time you told him. Stop pretending."

"Wh-"

"He hates you, Nick. He said he can never forgive you."

"Miley!" My dad instantly grinned, shaking his head. I started laughing, replaying that small split second that his face went white with fear was worth the glare from my dad. "She was kidding Nick. Then again, I'm sure you know that."

He grinned a little bit as I nudged him. "Aren't I funny."

"You're absolutely hilarious," he turned to me. "I go to bed every night dreaming to be as funny as you."

"Oh, I don't doubt it," I flicked my hair behind my back.

"Wow, Nick. I'm so glad you know how to pick modest girlfriends," Tish gave Miley a look. "Calm down the ego."

"Yeah, the last thing you need is a bigger ego," Nick muttered.

"Mom, Nick insulted me. Aren't are you gonna yell at him?"

"He didn't insult you, he was honest with you," Noah countered.

My jaw dropped. One dinner with Nick and he's already turned them all against me. All of them thought I had a big ego now? I hit Nick.

"Stop being so nice! They're liking you more!"

"Maybe you should be nicer," he smirked.

"I _am_ nice," I protested, looking around at the table.

Trace shook his head. "Oh, how I missed their fighting."

"Really, it wasn't the same," I told Nick, smiling and silently lacing our fingers together.

"So," Brandi interrupted, making all eyes go on her. "What's the plan for June eleventh?"

I looked up at Nick, just realizing myself that it was even coming up again. Ten days, was that all?

He shrugged, not even glancing at me. "Whatever Miley wants I guess."

They all turned to me, small grins playing on all of their faces. "I'm not choosing. He knows if he leaves it up to me then we aren't doing anything. Besides, I'll unfortunately be out of town then. I'm shooting that movie."

"We won't be together?" Nick looked at me with hurt eyes. I sighed, looking away and nodding. I felt him squeeze my hand and knew he understood, but that didn't mean the disappointment wasn't still in his eyes. It was vivid. I could almost hear the tears in his voice. "Oh, well... Maybe next year."

I sighed, rethinking the phrase that had been true the past couple of years.

_Maybe next year._

**Nick.  
**She believed me. It took a lot to play off something against Miley with her actually believing me. She could catch my lies in a heartbeat but I actually convinced her. I convinced Miley Cyrus, the only person who truly knows how romantic I am, that I have absolutely nothing planned for our anniversary.

Was she born yesterday? Oh, boy, did I have some plans for this girl. I'd blow her mind. The best part was the closer it got the easier it would be to keep it a surprise. In four days she was leaving and then it'd be a breeze. I couldn't wait to see her face.

Still, while I did have the main details perfectly planned out, the little details were no where near even thought of. I had to figure out when, where, how, everything. I had to make this perfect, because there was only one shot at the first time.

I walked into the living room, standing in the doorway and sighing. I didn't want to turn to Demi for help, but I guess for Miley I really would do anything. Especially when it came to June eleventh.

"Joe, can I borrow Demi?" I asked, raising my head a little bit higher to show that this wasn't a peace offering. It was no where close.

Joe shot me a warning look before nodding slowly. He didn't trust me with her. Then again, I couldn't really blame him, because I wouldn't either. I still didn't exactly like her. She was a lying, hurtful bitch. Anyone had to be to make Miley cry like that. Even for me, I know that she's never gone that far, I never let it and if I did someone would have told me off for hurting her that much. She had no heart, and I couldn't stand her at the moment, but I'd use her.

Demi got up, following me out to my room, away from Joe. This one definitely needed some privacy in order for it to stay on the down low. I'd tell them all eventually, but for now, it had to have a lot of privacy. Just to make sure she didn't find out from some airhead who couldn't keep a secret. Example? Joe.

"If this is about Miley-"

"I need your help," I told her. "And you can't tell anyone what is spoken in this room."

"If you make me cry I-"

"I won't, alright? It's just... June eleventh is coming up and I know that even you know what that means," I explained, taking a deep breath. "I need to top everything this year."

"Well, no duh. This is the first time in forever you guys are actually on speaking terms through it," she muttered. "You never know when that may happen again."

I grinned. Funny, she was already cracking jokes about us again. And she wonders why Miley didn't forgive her. I had to use all my self restraint to not go off on her. It was times like these where the only thing that held me back was that old saying; What Would Miley Do? In a time like this, Miley would hold her tongue. So I tried that for a change.

"Exactly. It needs to be more than flowers. And you know her best. Besides, she wouldn't expect you to know anything so she won't ask."

"When she's so pissed off at me why would I help?" she asked quietly. "She wouldn't want me to be the one to help."

"That's why she doesn't get a choice. And when everything is amazing she's going to be so happy and find out you helped and totally forgive you."

Demi thought about it for a moment before finally letting go of her uptight posture. "Alright, fine. What are you thinking of right now?"

"I have no idea," I admitted.

She rose her eyebrows, crossing her arms a little. Even she knew that I always had something in mind for Miley. But I doubted she'd guess this one if I told her. "Not one?"

"Well, there's only one I've came up with so far," I told her.

"What is it?"

"It's crazy-"

"Nick."

"And, I don't know if she'd go for it-"

"Nick."

"And I definitely know she wouldn't be expecting it-"

"_Nick_," she snapped. "What is it?"

I bit my lip, fumbling inside my pocket a little bit before pulling out the small velvet box. I opened it, letting the silver ring inside flash at Demi as her jaw dropped. That would take words out of my mouth too.

"Is that-"

"Yeah," I answered before she even finished.

I knew it was crazy and we were so young, but I'd never felt more right about anything before. I knew that she was worth it and she was the perfect one for me, but I didn't know if she would say yes. Getting engaged at eighteen is something she'd continuously said she didn't want to do, but maybe it was really that she didn't want it with _Liam_.

Only one way to find out, I guess...

I bit my lip, looking up at Demi and meeting her shocked eyes. We both knew one thing for sure. "You're gonna have to make this big."

That was an understatement. This was my one shot to finally make the past five years worth it. We both knew there was a lot of drama and neither of us would deny that we barely made it, but here we were, stronger than ever, me about to propose. Miley was worth more than some cheap, already thought of, drop on one knee while out to dinner proposal. Miley was worth _everything._

And, oh, trust me. I planned to make this huge.

**swimming is over sooon. :) sorry, i know, bad chapter... its just really hard right now. hopefully after this week they'll be better. (:**

**twitter / xwalkingonstars**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Miley.**

Nick was definitely up to something. Or he was going to break up with me. I wasn't really sure yet, but considering the date, I was guessing it was the second one, because no excuse was good enough to ignore me all day today. Not _this _day. This was the most special day of the year. It was sacred in my mind, and I was still waiting for a gift to arrive in my dressing room. It should be any second now. One should be in his dressing room. Actually, I was eager this year. It should have arrived yesterday. At least one of us knows how to be prompt.

Somehow the hours were passing quickly, and his present hadn't came. And one thing was set in my mind. He _better_ have gotten me a present, because he may have seen me pretty angry before, but he hasn't seen me devastated yet. If the damned gift didn't show up in five minutes he would, though. It could be a card for all I cared. I just need something, though.

When the director yelled cut for the last time, I ran to the dressing room, my heart falling when there was still nothing there. I looked around carefully again, but nothing changed. I knew that we weren't together today, but it was the first time in a long time that everything was finally going right. I thought that meant something, but I guess not.

I didn't want to stay here. A part of me was tempted to see if maybe it was just delayed, but the other part wanted to yell at him to be on time. I took out my phone, looking at it and wanting to bang my head against wall when I saw that he hadn't even replied to my text message this morning. I knew he was busy, but he couldn't have found ten seconds? I only needed to hear three words... I wasn't high-maintenance.

I shook my head, going back to the condo I was staying at. It was nice, yet somehow I wasn't satisfied. It wasn't nice enough to take my mind off of Nick. I ordered a few dozens cheesecakes, too, but nothing could make up for no Nick. And just when I thought he'd changed.

When the doorbell rang I groaned, going to answer it. Imagine how much better my mood got when I found out it was just a ding-dong ditch. I clutched my hair, moaning of frustration and stomping my foot. I was ready to throw a fit.

That's when it caught my eye. The delicate rose placed on the floor. I smiled, leaning down and picking it up. I didn't even have time to put it on the counter when the bell rang again. This time, I wasn't so pissed off. I walked to the door again, looking directly down this time.

There was another one, placed in the same spot. I smiled, leaning down to pick it up and looking around. Then, the next time it rang I was already there waiting. I smirked at the guy on the other side stared at me wide-eyed and knew that I wasn't supposed to answer. He was dressed too cheaply to be famous.

"Who ya working for?"

"I-I can't tell you that, I'm just supposed to drop this flower off," he stuttered, picking it back up from me, and giving me a meek smile.

"Who are you working for? You don't want to know the things I can do to destroy you," I threatened, losing my patience.

He shook his head, putting his hands up. "I-Demi."

"_Demi_?" I asked. That wasn't what I expected his answer to be.

"Lovato. Demi Lovato. I-I'm sorry, she said-"

"No, I'm sorry," I smiled, shutting the door before throwing the flower across the room. So, what? This was Demi's way of apologizing? Well, guess what, it wasn't gonna work. Her choosing to try to apologize on what was supposed to be the best day of the year was cowardly.

I stared at the three roses, not wanting to move when the bell rang again. I got up, staring at the stranger confused. It was a different man than the last time and I furrowed my eyebrows, looking for the rose but not seeing one.

He pointed down the hall. "He told me to come tell you that he's been in love with you for years," he paused as I began to doubt the flowers were from Demi again. "He says that he'll always know what today is too."

I smiled, leaning out to look at Nick. Except he was about a foot shorter and much cuter. "Frankie?"

"Hey, Miley," he gave a shy grin, beginning to rock back and forth on his feet. This was all Frankie's doing? Now I was really confused. I knew one thing. This was all part of Nick's plan. The thing I didn't understand was what his plan was exactly... He wasn't making this too easy to figure out.

I grabbed my purse, stepping out. Frankie stuck his hand out and I smiled a little taking it.

"What's going on, Frank?"

"You didn't hear him? I _love_ you, Miley."

Go figure. Just like his brother. Absolutely impossible to figure out.

I stayed silent, letting him lead us to the limo.

"I'm really glad you came," he told me, smiling cheekily. "And, I know that this date means nothing to you, but thanks. It means a lot to me."

I stared at him as we made eye contact and I tried to detect a lie, but I couldn't. Wait, he _loved_ me? Oh, God, would Nick love this.

"Tell me, how long have you loved me?"

"Awhile, but, let's not mess with details," he smiled. "We're here."

I looked out the window only to see that he took me to the beach that I walked to at least three times a week. There was really no need for a limo, but I had to say I approved. It was a nice touch.

"You're a smooth talker, you know that?"

"It's a Jonas thing, I guess."

"Uh-huh," I nodded as he grabbed my hand, leading me out of the car.

"Here's the rest of your flowers," he handed a rather large bouquet to me. "After you started threatening people I decided it would be a good idea to stop sending them."

I blushed, rather embarrassed when he put it like that. Curiosity killed the cat, I supposed.

He started walking and I slid off my flip-flops, smiling when I saw a candlelit dinner by the beach. I stopped, smiling and Frankie just looked right back up at me.

"Frank, I'm dating your brother, and you're cute, you really are, but I can't go on a date with you," I tried to let him down easily.

He sighed, turning his eyes into a beg. "C'mon. Please?"

"I-" How was I supposed to turn him down? This was killing me, but the disappointment Nick turned into was enough to let me say no. "I cant."

"Miley, just one night, me and you?" He glanced behind me at the water. "It's not like I'm getting down one knee and asking-"

He never finished that sentence. Instead, a new voice did.

"Miley Cyrus, will you marry me?"

My mind went blank. Completely blank, white, nothing. Was Nick fucking Jonas, the king of everything prim and proper standing here at eighteen and _proposing_? I looked back to Frankie confused but he was smiling at me.

"You're supposed to say yes."

Eighteen. Eighteen. _Eighteen. _The only thing I could hear right now was my age repeating itself over and over again. The fact that this was some superstar that just dropped down on his knee and proposed – it was crazy. But the fact that this wasn't just some superstar, but the same guy I've been in love with since five years ago... It didn't sound so crazy like that.

"Miley, you're making him nervous," Frankie whispered to me.

People didn't get married this young nowadays. Eighteen? If we were normal we'd be graduating high school right about now. I couldn't do it.

"Nick-"

"I dare you to try to talk me out of this," he gave he goofy little lopsided, egotistical, beyond cocky grin that told me he already had me all figured out. That was enough to push the doubts away.

I laughed, hugging him and going deeper into his neck. "This is the craziest thing you've ever done, you know that?"

I felt him grin against my shoulder. "Please tell me that's Miley Language for yes?"

**Nick.  
**She pulled away from me and I knew that that could be very very good or very _very _bad. She pressed her hands against my cheeks.

"You idiot," she murmured, kissing me.

I smiled into it before pulling away.

"_Yes_," she smirked. "Now, let's look at this ring."

"No, no, no," I grabbed her around the waist. "We are not talking about a _ring_. Do you know how terrifying that was?"

"He was pretty scared," my brother threw in, sitting down and taking out a sandwich. I smiled, pulling Miley down and handing her one.

She looked down at it before raising her eyebrows. "PB&J? What? The ring take all your money away?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm marrying you. I can get a divorce after awhile then I can take half your money and marry Selena. The one I _really_ love."

She quickly glared and I laughed in return. "The Selena jokes aren't funny!"

"I think she'll be flattered when she finds out she's considered as one of my future wives," I handed out drinks accordingly, watching Miley's face light up as I pulled out her favorite dessert.

"How did you even come up with all of this?" she looked around, that curious, innocent sparkle in her eye. She didn't see this coming at all. I was _good_.

"I have ways. Sources."

"I didn't know what the hell was going on there for awhile. I really thought I'd have to turn Frankie down." I chuckled as she wrinkled her eyebrows. "Hey! He was super convincing. I had no idea. I was pissed at you, then I figured it was your idea, then they said it was Demi delivering the roses so I was more pissed because I thought it might be you surprising me. _Then_ Frankie was at my door and I thought I was getting punked at first and you were in the limo or something, but then you weren't and – I really thought you forgot, jerkface."

"I really thought you were gonna say no, _jerkface_!" I lightly shoved her as we both laughed. "You weren't supposed to hesitate."

"Well _you_ weren't supposed to propose when we're eighteen! My parents are gonna go nuts."

"Nah, they were all for it," I told her nonchalantly.

"You asked my parents?" she rose her eyebrows as I nodded, smiling. "So they know? And didn't tell me as I was sitting here going into a depression because I thought you forgot about me?"

"It was supposed to be top secret."

"It definitely was," she muttered. "What'd my parents say when you first asked them?"

"They said they were surprised I didn't ask you earlier. They thought you were gonna have them sign the marital papers when you were sixteen in Tybee."

"Yeah, that sure didn't happen."

"Do you remember Tybee?" I asked. Her eyes instantly began glimmering with a mix of excitement and disappoint.

"How could I forget?"

"That was the farthest we've ever gone," I remembered, still mesmerized by that night. "We almost lost it all that night."

Miley smiled a little. "That's the only time I've ever seen you lose control."

"It's the things you do to me," I grinned a little, gazing out at Frankie who was inching towards the water. "You just had to stop us, though."

"Nick, you would have regretted having sex," she repeated the same lecture I'd heard a billion times before. "Do you remember when I first asked if the rumor was true about your promise rings?"

I nodded, not quite sure where she was going with this. It was a new part of her lecture.

"You told me that day that it was the one promise you wanted to keep."

I blinked a few times. I vaguely remembered my overly religious stage. "What was I thinking?"

"You've always been the good kid, Nick. And I would never forgive myself if I ruined that for you."

"Well, now you won't have to. We'll be married soon," I grinned. "I can't wait."

"You think I can?" She trailed her finger up and down the center of my chest and sparks shot through me. "It will be the best day of my life."

"Mine too," I kissed her forehead, brushing a stray hair out of the way so I could see her eyes.

She pressed her hand to mine. "Since thirteen. Happy five years, _Fiance."_

"Happy anniversary," I repeated. "Happy anniversary, fiance."

No word had ever come out easier that the new title I got to call her. _Fiance. Fiance. _I could repeat that my entire life and it'd never get old. The only word that would sound better was Wife. But that day would be coming soon, too.

**hi, im melissa, and I'm still alive :)) haha, hope you like the chapter ;]**

**this story is ending sooon :(**

**twitter/xwalkingonstars**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen.**

**Miley.**  
I twisted the ring on my finger again, admiring it. It was beautiful, and proof that all of this was finally happening. After all this time, all the fights, all the break-ups, it was permanent now. There wasn't gonna be anymore leaving.

"Would you stop looking at your ring?" Nick laughed at me as he held me in his arms. He was staying the weekend, convincing someone that proposing would take more than one night. Whoever bought that lie was a complete idiot, but, I wasn't complaining.

"It's just so pretty," I gushed. "You were so cute last night, standing there shaking."

"I was _not_ shaking," he clarified.

I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew that he wasn't, but making him think he did would be fun.

"Sure you weren't," I pursed my lips. "Who helped you plan this all out, anyways?"

"You think I got help? I did all of it myself," he crossed his arms, defiant. He had to be an idiot if he thought I was going to believe that bullshit.

"Nicholas Jerry."

"Okay, but you need to promise not to get all pissy," he told me. I took a deep breath, getting ready to control myself. That line coming out of his mouth was never good. "I asked Demi for help."

I pursed my lips. "_Demi?"_

"See, you're mad."

"_Demi_?" I repeated. Out of all the people he chose her? "Why?"

"Because she's you're best-friend."

I felt the anger rise as I raised my finger, ready to set the record straight. That two-faced, ununderstanding, _whore _is not my best-friend. "She was my best-friend. I-"

"Oh, please, let's not get dramatic with the was bit," he rolled his eyes, a smile dancing on his lips. "You still consider her your best-friend."

"No I don't," I grumbled, crossing my arms. Damn him for knowing me so well.

"She's really sorry, Mi," he lectured. I just sighed. I know. I knew she was really sorry, but that didn't make it any easier to forgive her. She judged me, and out of everyone she was supposed to be the one that helped me get through everyone hating me. Not one of the people that hated me.

"I don't care."

"Oh, really?"

"Really," I told him, standing up and checking my cell phone, attempting to act nonchalant. "But, you know, out of curiosity, how'd she help?"

"She helped get it all together. Added little details of how to get you to the beach. I wanted to nix Frankie 'cause I thought you'd know what was happening, but she was determined to keep him. Things like that," he paused, turning me around. That smartass smirk was on his face again. "Not that you care or anything."

"I don't. I was just wondering."

"You know you want to go talk to her," he repeated.

I looked to the floor. No. I didn't. "We're mad at her. I don't want to see her."

"Hey," he took my chin, making me look up and face him. "Not we. I'm not holding you back, okay? She wasn't my best-friend. I want whatever you want. You aren't staying mad for me."

I nodded. I think I've known that for awhile. "I'm staying mad for me."

"Don't lie to me," he ordered. "We're engaged now. No more lying."

Now that he could play the engaged card on me I was in trouble. It was basically an excuse for everything.

I looked down. His annoying talent of knowing when I was lying or what I wanted had gotten better since the last time I'd seen him. He might have even been beating me at it.

"I'm too disappointed to forgive her."

"But you're too forgiving to not give her a chance," he reminded me.

No. Why was he doing this, I didn't want to talk to her. I sighed.

"Packing. In the hotel. 421."

Shit. No, Miley. Block him out, don't listen to the details, she hurt you. "Cool story, bro."

He rose his eyebrows. "Miley."

"What? I don't wanna see her. Why can't you trust me?"

"Miley."

"No."

"Miley."

"No, Nick!"

"Miley."

"Stop it!"

"_Miley_."

I stood up, going over to him and pushing him but he just held me in place. I looked up at him, smiling, not able to be mad, instead holding back a laugh. "Stop it."

"Miley. No. Miley. Go. Miley-"

"If you rhyme I swear to God-"

"Is a hoe."

I slapped him. "Asshole!"

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me before I could do anything. "You know I'm kidding, Princess. But, I'm not when I say you should go talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because you want to forgive her," he smirked. "And there's no point in arguing, because I'm _positive_ I'm right."

"Not enough," I shrugged, walking out of the room.

"Wait," he called after me. "There is one more reason."

I turned, raising an eyebrow expectantly. "Yes, Nicholas?"

"Well, we have the weekend off, but her plane leaves in two hours. The deal was whenever she leaves, we all leave-"

"What idiot would make that deal?" I growled, already getting my coat. "You are not leaving yet. I have so much more in store for you."

I ran out of the room, not letting him reply before bolting out of the doors. We were done shooting for the day, but Nick and I had stayed there for the simple fact that we both didn't feel like moving.

I went to the hotel, not hesitating to run to the elevator. Now this was Nick we were talking about, not Demi, and I hadn't seen him in so long, not to mention now I was engaged. It couldn't get better. Meaning he was not leaving yet. Not if I could help it.

I pounded the button about eighty times before the elevator came down, rushing the other people out as I got in. Floor 4. Floor 4. Floor 4. I pressed it again and again, convinced it would make me get up there faster.

Her room wasn't that far down the hallway and I started knocking repeatedly. Her face when she answered was priceless. Seeing me so urgent just to talk to her.

"Miley? Hey, I thought you'd be with-"

"Dem, we're ready!" I heard Joe yell in the background as he came out with Frankie. He looked between the two of us before smiling at me. "Hey, Miley. Heard you almost gave Nick a heart attack last night."

"She almost said no," Frankie told him.

Joe laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, I heard all about it from Nick. You scared him pretty good."

"I wasn't sure I was ready to commit to something like that," I shrugged it off, my hand going on my neck at how awkward this was.

"And how are you so sure now?"

I bit my lip. "Because it's Nick Jonas, c'mon now."

"Miley," Joe sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Let me just set this straight. If you're just with him for the money-"

I widened my eyes, deciding to go along with his joke. "How did you know? Who told you?"

He shook his head sadly. "I saw you in that box coming off the highway the other day."

"You guys are stupid," Frankie rolled his eyes. "Guys, c'mon! We're gonna be late."

Aw, shit. That meant their plane was leaving soon.

"Wait, I'm actually here to talk to Demi."

"Um," Demi looked around at Joe, trying to figure out what to do, what to say. "Okay, you guys go ahead."

"Dem, remember-"

"I know, I'll catch up. I swear I'll be there," she promised.

They nodded, both of them walking out before Demi let me in. We stared at each other for awhile, both starting at the same time.

"I-"

"I-"

"You first," Demi smiled a little.

"I'm not here for some deep speech. I just wanted to say thank you. And I forgive you."

She furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head to the side. "What?"

"Well, I mean, you helped Nick."

"It was nothing," she shrugged.

I shook my head. "It was everything. It was so perfect. Thank you."

"Anytime," she smiled, turning around, taking a few steps and grabbing her bag. "And thanks for forgiving me, Mi. I really am sorry."

I smiled, hugging her. "I know you are."

"I gotta get going," she motioned to the elevator that Joe and Frankie went down.

"Aren't you gonna cancel?" I asked.

Demi shook her head. No, she didn't understand, she had to cancel her flight. "I can't."

"I don't want you to go," I tried.

She looked at me, tilting her head to the side and softly laughing. "It's just for a coffee run, Mi. I promise, we can catch up later. I've owed this to Joe for weeks."

"What?" I looked down the hallway confused as she began walking and shook my head when I saw Nick laughing a little at the end of the hall.

"You liar!" I yelled, running to him as he caught me in his arms when I threw myself into him.

"It's not my fault you're so damn stubborn," he laughed, watching my expressions change until I decided to be mad at him.

"You made me look like an idiot. Asshole!"

Demi smiled, shaking her head. "I don't want to know what he told you."

"Have fun on your coffee run," I turned to her. "Me and Nicky are gonna work some things out."

I looked back down at him as he still had that smirk on the tip of his lips. Oh, no. When I got done with him tonight, I'd be th one wearing that smirk.

**Nick.**  
I smiled as Miley shut the door, turning to face me again. She kept a straight face, walking over to me, slowly and painfully circling me around twice before standing in front of me. She was like a complete different person than she was two seconds ago in the hall.

"You've been a bad boy, Nicholas," she said in a low voice. She leaned in to whisper the last part in my ear. "And you know what we do with bad boys, right?"

I didn't, but I wouldn't mind finding out if she was offering. I was paralyzed, my throat clamping up. I couldn't do anything to answer, but she seemed to be quite okay with that.

"We punish them," her husky voice tickled my ears.

"H-How?" I managed to get out.

She pulled back, a smirk on her lips. She knew she had control in this department.

She went over to the door, twisting the lock and putting the deadbolt in. She began circling me again before she stopped, grabbing the hem of my shirt and tugging it.

"Off."

"What?"

"You heard me. This needs to come off."

I nodded, stumbling as I pulled it off, throwing it somewhere.

"Much better," she smiled innocently, tracing any muscle that wasn't covered by the white wife beater that was still on. "Do you know how bad you've been?"

Her voice was so angelic all the sudden. More than normal, I swear. It was like a song and I couldn't make up any words. I just shook my head.

"First you let me think you forgot about me twenty-one hours of our anniversary," she shook her head. "Then, you surprised me with some huge proposal without even dropping hints." Another shake of the head as she got closer. "Then you lied to me."

Her lips brushed mine as she spoke before she pulled away again, leading me to her bed. I followed what she wanted me to do, lying down on the bed. She sat, straddling me, her legs wrapped around me.

"This," she grabbed the only thing that was covering my chest. "Let's get rid of it."

I smiled, ripping it off, not hesitating a bit.

Miley looked me up and down for a few seconds before she stroked my cheek, looking into my eyes. She ran her hand through my mess of curls before going down and kissing right above the top of my pants softly.

"Do you know how turned on you make me?" she asked.

She went back, leaving a trail of kisses going up my torso. "So turned on," she murmured once she hit mid-chest. She continued. Oh, God. God, I couldn't wait 'til we got married.

"Miley," I was calling out her name already, placing my hand on her butt.

She reached my neck, getting slower but more into each kiss.

"Miley," I murmured again, closing my eyes. The sound of her name coming out of my mouth... The only thing that sounded more perfect was my name coming out of hers. "You're perfect," I told her. "You're so perfect."

I flipped her over and knew I took her by surprise by the way her eyes widened. I was on top of her now and she looked up at me expectantly.

"This is getting in the way," I grabbed her shirt, taking it off for her. She smirked when she had the skin tight camisole on under it. I traced the outside, up to her breasts then back down before slowly taking that off too.

"What are you punishing me for?" she asked.

I leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips for awhile before pulling away. "_Everything_."

"This could be a rough punishment then, huh?"

"Rough and long," I confirmed, going down to kiss her neck.

She leaned her head back, grabbing a knot of my hair. We were gonna be doomed when it came to the real thing.

I lightly began to suck and Miley was quick to react to that, pulling my head.

"I'm shooting a movie, remember? Not where people can see," she looked at her boob.

I looked down embarrassed, nodding before going to her cheek. She pushed me up a little. "Nick, not where anyone can see. I mean, here is fine. Or here. Or here. Or, I mean, if you want, here is fine too."

I followed her fingers as she pointed to the various areas before both her finger and my eyes settled on the same place. Damn, did she grow up since the last time I saw this much of her.

"A-Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked her, trailing my eyes up to look into hers momentarily.

"Shit, if you don't get down there I will force you," she pleaded.

I smirked. I had Miley Cyrus begging for me.

I slowly bent down, getting closer and closer until my lips where right where they supposed to be. Until I could gently bite, scrape, suck her breast as much as I wanted to.

She closed her eyes, running her hands all over my body, tracing my muscles multiple times.

"Fuck, I love you," I heard. "Fuck, Nick. Fuck, I love you."

I pulled away, that lovesick grin on my face as she sat there frozen. I went down to her pants, unbuttoning them, but as if she could read my mind she grabbed my wrist, holding up my hand. Damn it.

"You aren't breaking your promise. Especially when we're so close to being married. Especially for _me._"

"But Miley, Kevin did it before he got married," I whined. I wanted this so bad. My lower area wanted this even more. "I'm sure Joe's already done it too."

"You're keeping your promise, Nick," Miley lectured.

I rolled off of her, leaning on my side and just staring at her. I couldn't believe she was actually going to make us wait.

"Are _you_ still a virgin?" I asked.

Her head shot up to me confused. "What?"

"We've talked about how I am, but we never really talked about you."

"Just because I don't have a promise ring doesn't mean I didn't keep my promise to you," she whispered. "I promised you when we were thirteen that I'd wait for you. That's the most important promise I'll ever make."

"So that's a yes?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's a yes."

"Really? You didn't with Justin or Liam?"

"You thought I did?"

I shrugged. "You confused me back then. I didn't know what to think."

She shook her head, pulling me closer and kissing me again. God, did I love this position.

When we pulled away, she looked right into my eyes, those blue ones piercing mine, still having the exact same effect they did five years ago.

"I will _always_ wait for you." She scooted closer. "Always, Baby."

Always... There wasn't a word that got more reassuring than that. I looked down at the angel in my arms and knew that things were exactly how they were supposed to be. We made it. We made it in a world that wasn't right for us.

This girl in my arms, it wouldn't feel right with anyone else there... And trust me, I've tried. Miley and Nick, Nick and Miley, it didn't fit together if you changed the name. At least not with us it didn't.

Each and every day it was getting harder and harder to explain these memories, because those little things, the smallest details were what made me feel the way do. The details that I probably couldn't list off successfully if I tried. But it didn't matter, because I didn't need to explain it to her or anyone. I was the happiest man alive.

The storm came to an end. I kissed Miley's forehead lightly... The storm finally came to an end.

**so, i didn't really plan for this to be the last chapter. it became the last chapter about twenty minutes ago when i finished writing it... sad to see it end :/**

**sorry for the wait in updates! i have... yeah, i didn't study for finals so i don't really have an excuse. keepin the 5.0 grade point average, baby ;) im tryin to search for a valid excuse for not updating this in over a month, but unless you count swim practice there isn't one :P hope you liked this... tell me what you thought! it's the last chapter you'll ever have to review of this story :]**

**hm. twitter / xwalkingonstars  
**


End file.
